A mind is a terrible thing
by Always Angel 87
Summary: What if Buffy wasn't the slayer but a sick girl in a clinic in LA. Will she stay that way forever or will she ever get back to reality?This is a What if? story I'm writing with my friend peaches girl that is inspired by the episode Normal Again.
1. In the beginning

1

Hank and Joyce Summers were a nice normal couple. They had met in college, fell in love, and were married soon after. They decided to start a family and soon Buffy was born.

She was a beautiful girl. She had blond hair and hazel eyes, the sweetest and prettiest little girl in the entire world, or so her mother thought. She seemed so normal but one day she would tell a story that could turn their whole world upside down.

When she was about six years old she told her mother tales of nightmares. She said that ugly faced monster were chasing her, they wanted to kill her. Her mother was very disturbed by this. She tried to assure Buffy that they were just dreams, not real, and nothing was going to kill her. But the nightmares continued, and soon she started to see monsters at her bedroom window at night. She woke up screaming for her parents almost nightly.

When Hank and Joyce could no longer take this, they decided to get their daughter some help. They took her to a clinic to talk with a professional. They were so worried that there was something very wrong with this child.

They sat down for a consultation and explained to the doctor all of the occurrences of their daughters' nightmares to her seeing monster outside her bedroom window. The doctor was very helpful and told them to leave Buffy with them for further study. They conceded and hoped that this was just a phase she would grow out of.

How could she be having these nightmares? They never let her watch scary movies on TV. Maybe the doctor could help her get past this and their life could get back to normal. They just wanted their little girl back.

Buffy was so scared. She couldn't understand why her parents would leave her in a place like this. She didn't like this place at all. The doctor was very nice though. He asked her questions about her dreams and never really commented, just listened. He wanted her to feel comfortable and tell him everything she had dreamed of or thought she witnessed.

Several days later, Buffy was called in for another cession with the doctor. He began to ask her to describe her accounts of monsters trying to get thru her bedroom window.

She began to tell him of several times that vampires were scratching at her window asking to be let in. She told him how scared she was, she knew they were vampires and she didn't want to die. As she began to describe the vampires in detail, she began to lower her speech and stare off in the distance. She was gone, staring at the wall in front of her and not hearing or seeing to doctor at all.

The doctor stood in front of her waving his hands and calling her name. He put a hand on her wrist and checked her pulse. It had slowed but she was still breathing normal and didn't even flinch when he touched her. He watched her for several minutes, and then tried again to rouse her by calling her name. Nothing, she was totally enthralled. He stood back a little and clapped his hands loudly.

Buffy shook her head a little and finally looked at the doctor. "Huh" was all he got from her. He was perplexed, what was she thinking about that would cause her to become that entranced. He paused a moment, then smiled at her. "Buffy, where were you just now. Can you tell me what you remember?" He questioned her softly wondering if she was day dreaming.

"I don't know. I have never seen this place before. It was a school but not a school I have ever been to before." Buffy started to get teary eyed. She did feel that she was someplace else but it felt real, like she was really there. She did her best to explain to the doctor everything she saw and felt.

He was somewhat disturbed, he needed to research this further so he sent her back to her room and called her parents to tell them of his progress. He had researched other cases similar to Buffy's and he wanted to call some colleagues to get other opinions.

Doctor Price was a very good psychologist, he graduated at the top of his class and his fellow students looked to him for second opinions on a regular basis. He called several other doctors and discussed Buffy's case. They gave him several ideas and some hints for new drugs out to maybe help with her condition. He then called Hank and Joyce to discuss their options and come up with some answers. He told them of a very rare brain disorder that would cause her reactions and that he wanted to experiment with some new medicines that had recently been developed. They came to an agreement and began on Buffy's treatment right away.

They tried several different medicines until they found one that seemed to work very well. She seemed to respond to the treatment and started to have less and less nightmares. They kept her for another week to be sure she was okay and finally sent her home to her elated parents.

Buffy seemed to adjust well and the next several years went by without any nightmares. She was in the last year of junior high school and had made several friends. She was very popular and was always in the running for school activities. She had also met a boy that she adored. His name was Angel O'Connor and he was the cutest boy in Jr. High. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes Buffy had ever seen. She thought she was the luckiest girl in LA. She was pretty, popular, a cheerleader, had the cuties guy in school as her boyfriend and she was getting ready to start high school. Everything was bliss in her life.

Buffy's parents had long forgotten her problems as a young girl. All they could see was the energetic young girl they had raised now. She still took the medication that Dr. Price had prescribed years ago and it seemed to work great.

School was finally finished and summer vacation had begun. Buffy's mom was working at an art gallery in town and just acquired a new shipment of art. It was in a town not far from LA and she decided to take Buffy with her to check it in and make sure the shipment was in tact. She knew that Buffy would be starting high school in the fall and she wanted to spend some girl time alone with her daughter.

Joyce made travel plans and told Hank they would be back in three or four days. They packed bags and left the next day. They had a great time on the ride down to Sunnydale, singing to the radio and talking about school next year. She talked her mothers' ear off about Angel and Joyce thought maybe she and Hank should have a talk with this boy soon. He and Buffy were getting a little too serious and she was worried things would get out of hand. She pushed that out of her mind and decided to enjoy this trip with her daughter.

They had arrived in a few hours and went strait to the gallery were the art was. Buffy looked around the floor at all the art while her mother set up the details of the move to LA with the manager of the gallery, she loved to look at the pictures and sculptures, she guessed growing up with her mother gave her a understanding of art. Joyce set up a time to check over the inventory the next day and then they left to find a place to sleep.

They checked into a hotel and decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. "So, what do you feel like? Chinese, Italian, maybe American food, I'm not that familiar with this town so we could walk downtown and see what's around." Joyce was so happy to be spending quality time with Buffy. "Ok, let's walk around and see what jumps out at us." Buffy loved that her mother could read her mind.

They walked around for an hour or so but nothing seemed too appealing. Buffy was getting tired and wanted to find something soon. "Mom, can we just pick a place. Hungry now, need sustenance." Buffy quipped. They found a little restaurant and sat down to order.

A tall dark brunette came to the table to bring them some water and ask for their order. Buffy thought she looked so familiar, did she know this girl? She was a little taller than Buffy and looked kind of strong. She had a tattoo on her right arm and she looked like she led a somewhat hard life. She smiled at Buffy and took their order. She had a name tag on her shirt that said Faith and she thought that name suited the girl. They ate and she came back to the table with the check. "Anything else I can get you two?" She asked the women at her table. "No thanks, we'll take the check please." Joyce answered the girl back with a smile.

Faith just stood there looking at Buffy for a minute. "Hey, are you ok?" Buffy finally asked her, she was starting to get a little nervous at the girls stare.

"What, oh, yea, um, I'm five by five." Faith said as she laid the check on the table. "Have a good day," She then walked away shaking her head.

"Weird much," Buffy said to her mother with a puzzled look on her face. "Yea, that was kind of strange. Did you know that girl?" Joyce asked her daughter. "Nope, can't say that I do, but, she does look a little familiar. Maybe she went to my elementary school or something." Buffy was baffled at why she seemed so familiar. She shook it off and they left the restaurant.

Faith watched to two of them walk off down the street through the window. When they were finally out of site, she walked back into the kitchen. She was wondering why she felt like that girl looked so familiar. She walked over to the counter and sat on a stool to talk to the cook. His name was William and he started working there right after Faith started. "Hey Spiky, what's up?" Faith said as she sat down. His name was Will but Faith said that name didn't suite him and she gave him a new one. "Would you stop calling me that, names Will you bint." William said to her sounding agitated.

"Whatever, hey, there was this chic here with her mom eating. Swear I knew her from somewhere, but I think I may have scared her a little." Faith started to giggle. "Why?" Will asked. "I was looking at her and zoned, I was trying to remember where I saw her before and I guess my stare was kind of scary." Faith still wondered why the girl seemed familiar.

Buffy and Joyce did a little window shopping then went back to the hotel to get some rest. Her mother planned a day at the mall the next morning, then later that evening she was to meet the gallery manager to go over the inventory to be sent to LA.

They had a great time at the mall and then Buffy decided to go to the movies after her mother left for the gallery. She wanted to see the latest scary flick to come out and she bought her ticket and popcorn and found a good seat. She watched the movie and then started back to hotel to meet her mother. She was walking alone on the street and felt as though someone was following her. Her heart started to race and she picked up the pace of her walking until she was at a full run towards the hotel. She reached the front door of the hotel in record time and was very out of breath. Wow, what was she so scared of? This town is kind of strange and she didn't think she wanted to stay much longer.

She got to her room and collapsed on the bed. She tried to shake the feeling she had earlier, 'get a grip Buffy' she thought to herself. She turned on the TV and sank down into the bed. The next thing she knew she was asleep.

That's when it all began again. She opened her eyes and she was back in that school again.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Buffy walked down the steps of Hemery High school with a group of friends. " So I'm like dad, you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I've already worn? Why do you hate me?" " Is Tyler taking you?" " Where were you when I got over Tyler? He's of the past. Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees to get me to go to the dance with him. Which, actually, he's supposed to do after practice so I'm gonna wait." She said goodbye to her friends, yelling call me as they walked away. Walking over to the school steps, she took off her jacket and sat down, waiting for Tyler.  
While she was waiting a strange man in a dark suit walked up to her. "Buffy Summers?" She turned to look at him. " Yea, hi, what?" " I need to speak with you" " You're not from Wilox are you? 'Cause I ment to pay for that lipstick." " There isn't much time. You must come with me, your destiny awaits." " I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny free, really." " Yes you have. You are the Chosen One. You alone can stop them." " Who?" " The vampires." She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. " Huh?"  
Later that night she walked through a graveyard the man, who she learned was named Merrick,by her side. " So, I'm a Vampire Slayer?" " Not a, The Slayer." " Uh-huh, and what do I do exactly?" " You slay vampires and any demons you happen to come across." " Uh-huh, and what are you?" " I'm your watcher. I train you for your battle against the forces of darkness and assist you in any way I can." " Ok then, how do I kill a vampire?" " Fire, sunlight, beheading, but mostly you'll use this". He pulled out a stake and handed it to her. " This through a vampires heart will do it." She took the stake and walked on.   
Suddenly a vampire rushed out at them. With a growl he advanced towards Buffy. She turned and looked towards Merrick for help but he was gone. " Great, guess I have to do this alone." She looked at the vampire. " Let's do this then." The vampire moved towards her and she met it with a punch to its face. For a moment the vampire was stunned, but it quickly shook it off. It rushed towards her again and she engaged it in a fight. But her movements were jerky and unsure and it soon had her pinned on the ground beneath it. She struggled beneath it, desperately fighting to get it off her. With a mighty shove she pushed it off and searched the ground for her lost stake. She looked at the stake awkwardly, and shoved the vampire aside as it rushed at her. She glanced around for Merrick then lunged at the vampire, the stake raised high. She quickly brought the stake down...into its stomach. The vamp groaned in pain. " Ohh, not the heart." She raised the stake again this time successfully finding the heart. " Ahhhh!" She screamed in surprise as the vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. She fell back and stared wide-eyed at the spot where the vampire had been just moments before. Merrick walked up behind her. " You see? You see your power?" Buffy didn't answer him. She just kept staring at the space where the vampire had been.  
" Buffy? Buffy?" Joyce gently shook her daughter and kept calling her name, hoping to wake her up. Suddenly Buffy shot up with a gasp. She looked around nervously until her eyes landed on her mother. " Mom what is it?" She asked when she saw the concerned look on her mother's face. " I heard you screaming and fighting in your sleep. You had me worried. " I was having a nightmare." " Wanna talk about it? " Not really." She knew what would happen if she told her mom she was having those dreams again. She would freak out and call her dad and they would send her back to that place. She shuddered at the thought. She had absolutely hated it at that place. Though Dr.Price had been very kind, the place terrified her. She had had nightmares for months after her stay there. The last thing she wanted was to be sent back. " Buffy you should tell me. Keeping it in will only make it worse." Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at her mom and seeing the reassuring look on her face decided to tell her. " OK mom I'll tell you, but you have to promise you wont wigg out." " I promise I wont wigg out." Joyce said smiling at her daughter. " Ok I ,uh, I had that dream again." " What dream honey?" Buffy took a deep breath. She knew her mother wasn't going to like this. She picked her head up and looked straight into her mother's eyes as she said, " The one about the vampires".

Top of Form 1

0) window.locationthis.optionsthis.selectedIndex.value" namesidChaptersStory Index1. In the begining.2. Ch 23. The dance4. Buffy's Romance5. The football game.6. Surprise7. The talk8. Consequences9. Talking to the parents.10. The truth comes out11. to the clinic again.12. The decision13. Moving on14. Coming un-done15. Sleeping Buffy.16. Its Time17. Here comes the baby.18. Delivery19. Angel's angst. 

Bottom of Form 1


	3. The Dance

1

Joyce could not believe what she was hearing. How could she be having nightmares like this, again? What happened to the pills? Did they stop working? She was staring at Buffy not saying a word, and Buffy was starting to get a little nervous.

She was deep in thought, so lost in fact that she didn't even hear Buffy pleading to her. "Mom, say something, please" was all she could say.

Joyce was starting to get upset, and the more she thought about it angrier she became, "Did you stop taking your pills?" she sounded very angry and had a hateful I'm-going-to-kill-you look in her eyes.

"What, no, why would I stop? I never stopped taking the pills mom. Look here is the prescription. I don't go anywhere without them." Buffy was handing her mother the pill bottle. Joyce snatched it from her daughter and opened the bottle, counting the remaining pills. She looked at Buffy a little relieved but again became angry. She put the top back on the bottle and tossed it back to Buffy.

"Put those away now. I don't understand Buffy, if you have been having these dreams again, why did you wait so long to tell me? Have you been having them all along? How long have you been hiding this?" Joyce was now standing in front of her daughter screaming as though she were standing down the street. 

Buffy slowly backed away from her mother. She was beginning to regret telling her mother of her dream. How could she think she would lie to her? "Mom, please! Why would I lie about anything? I haven't been having these dreams, they just started tonight. If I would have had other dreams, don't you think I would have told you?" Buffy was beginning to cry now. She was started with small tears, and then broke out into loud horrible sobs. "Why are you crying? Is there something else you're not telling me?" Joyce was questioning Buffy but in a normal voice now. Buffy just shook her head no and continued to sob.

Joyce was feeling a little bad now; she didn't realize she had been so ruff on her daughter. "I'm sorry Buffy, you just startled me is all. I think we should get some rest now. I am finished with my business at the gallery, tomorrow we will be going home. I need to talk with your father and I think I should call Dr. Price to ask his opinion." Joyce had tried to settle Buffy down a bit; she held her in her arms rocking her slightly and stroked her hair.  
When they awoke in the morning, they packed everything up and headed home. Buffy was disappointed that they had to leave early. She had hoped they could spend some girl time together, but the recent events prevented that from happening. Joyce had called Hank ahead of time to let him know they would be coming back early. He was wondering what would have occurred to cause the early departure. He greeted them when they arrived and helped them with the luggage. Joyce put her things away and told Buffy to go to her room and unpack while she talked with her father.

Joyce sat him down and started to tell him the story about Buffy's nightmare. They talked a while and he tried to assure his wife that everything was alright. "Everyone has nightmares once in a while Joyce. Just because she had one doesn't mean she is having the same problem as before. We can't prevent her from having dreams, we all dream. Let's just call the doctor and see what he says before we jump to any conclusions." He was worried himself, but he wanted to be the strong one for his family. They would call the doctor tomorrow and everything would be fine. He felt that they fought this before, and even if Buffy was having a reoccurrence the doctor would be able to help.

Dr. Price had recommended they bring Buffy in for an evaluation. They took her in and the doctor changed the dosage on her medication. He told them to watch her for the next few weeks to be sure nothing else was happening. It seemed to work for her; she had no new nightmares for two weeks.

School was starting and Buffy was excited to go back and see her friends. Really, she just wanted out of her house and away from the doting parents. She loved her parents very much but they made her feel like a lab rat under constant watch. She did have one or two more nightmares about the vampires but after a few days they stopped and she didn't want to worry them anymore.

The next few months went by without any problems. Everything seemed to fall into place. She was a normal girl in a normal school with normal friends. She had a great boyfriend and she was very happy. The winter dance was coming up soon and she and Angel had planned to go together. She was so excited. Her mother took her out shopping and she found the prettiest dress. They had everything planned; her first formal dance and she couldn't wait.

Her parents were very happy also. No nightmares and the medicine seemed to be working great. They were eager to see their daughter all dressed up and going to her first dance.

Angel had arrived with flowers for her mother and a corsage for Buffy. He was so handsome in his suit. Buffy nearly fainted when she walked out and saw how great he looked. They took pictures and watched the young couple walk out the door to leave. Joyce was crying and Hank just laughed at her and held her close. "Our baby is growing up Hank. Soon she will be graduating and going to collage and leave us behind." She was sobbing on her husbands shoulder.

Buffy and Angel just sat in the back of the limo just staring at each other. They had not said a word since they left the house. They both were in awe of each other, thinking how the other looked so good. Angel was the first to break the silence, "You look so beautiful Buffy, like a goddess. I love you." He bent down to give her a kiss, soft at first then deeper. She felt like her heart would pound out of her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and invited his tongue into her mouth. She thought at that moment her heart would stop. It was pounding so loud, she thought he may hear it. When they broke apart she gasped for air, trying to slow her racing pulse. She opened her eyes and looked in his beautiful brown eyes, "I love you too." She whispered to him, but loud enough to get a grin from him.

"I have something special planned for later tonight. I hope you told your parents you would be home late." He smiled, and picked up her hand to kiss it. "I actually told them that I was spending the night at Cordelia's house after the dance. We have cheerleading practice tomorrow morning and I'm supposed to stay at her place tonight. She will be at the dance later and I will work something out with her I guess. We won't be out too late though, will we?" She was nervous and excited at the same time. She and Angel had been dating for over a year and things were starting to get serious. She knew that eventually he would want more from her but she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. That all went out the window when he began to whisper in her ear, "Trust me, it will be worth it. My surprise is going to be great, you will love it." She started to get butterflies in her stomach, she loved Angel so much, and she figured anything he planned had to be great.

They got to the dance and had a great time. They danced, ate, and talked with all their friends. Buffy pulled Cordelia into the ladies room and asked her about going out with Angel after the dance. She convinced Cordy to let her come to her house later that night. She agreed and told Buffy if she was too late to knock on her bedroom window and she would let her in then.

When the dance was over, Angel led Buffy back to the limo. They climbed in and he blindfolded her. "What's this for?" Buffy asked him feeling a little leery at not being able to see where they were going. "I told you it was a surprise, just relax we will be there in a few minutes." Angel sat down next to her and the limo pulled off.

The limo finally stopped and they both got out. Angel guided Buffy into a room and began to remove her blindfold, but as he put his hands up to untie it, he kissed her again.  
She tensed at first when his lips touched hers, but his smooth lips and inviting tongue had her relaxing almost instantly. They kissed for several minutes and he slowly removed the blindfold. She had kept her eyes closed the whole time. She was slightly scared of what she was about to see. Where had he taken her? Her heart began to race again and he finally had to tell her to open her eyes.

She finally opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a room, very cozy with warm candles lit and soft music playing in the background. She surveyed the room and saw a couch with a coffee table a bed at the other side of the room and an open terrace with a table that had small lit candles on it. It was so romantic, she had never before dreamed of a more romantic setting than this. She looked over to Angel and smiled. Her butterflies were in full force as Angel led her over to the couch and they sat down. Wow, was this really happening?

Top of Form 1

0) window.locationthis.optionsthis.selectedIndex.value" namesidChaptersStory Index1. In the begining.2. Ch 23. The dance4. Buffy's Romance5. The football game.6. Surprise7. The talk8. Consequences9. Talking to the parents.10. The truth comes out11. to the clinic again.12. The decision13. Moving on14. Coming un-done15. Sleeping Buffy.16. Its Time17. Here comes the baby.18. Delivery19. Angel's angst. 

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Buffy's Romance

1

Buffy gazed at Angel in wonderment and flashed him a small shy smile. She was so nervous her heart was pounding! She prayed Angel couldn't hear it. She shifted in her seat and fidgeted with her hands. Angel reached out and gently took her shaking hands in his. " Are you ok Buffy?" She sighed. " I'm fine. Its just..." She trailed off, too scared to let him know how nervous she was. " Just what?" He pressed. " Promise me you wont laugh?" " Buffy I would never laugh at anything you have to say. You should know that." She took a deep breath.  
Buffy looked into his eyes , those beautiful brown pools, and almost lost herself in them for a moment. He lifted her hands to his lips and layed a soft sweet kiss on them, bringing her out of her reverie. She shifted a little again before she finally spoke. " Well, I know that you want to make love tonight but I'm not sure I'm ready. Are you mad?" She looked away from him as she said this. He reached his hand up to her face and gently pulled it towards him. " No Buffy. If you're not ready. You're not ready. We can just enjoy spending some time together. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I love you and I can wait if you want." He smiled and kissed her again.  
Buffy was so relieved. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she only wanted to do it when she was ready. With that said she relaxed and started to enjoy just being alone with the man she loved.  
Angel then stood up and took her to the terrace. He held her hand and they looked out over the city at all the lights. It was so romantic. He held her close and laid small kisses on her neck. " Buffy I do have another surprise for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow on top. She was so shocked. She smiled and took the gift from him. She gave him a kiss and began to open it. When she looked inside it was a gold necklace with a small heart shaped locket. She opened the locket and inside it read ' Angel and Buffy forever' and on the back it said ' you will always have my heart'. Buffy instantly began to cry. This man truly loved her. She could not believe what he had done. He took the from her to put it on. She turned around and he clasped it around her neck. She turned around and began to kiss him again, but this time it was full of passion. She now burned for him in a new way. He had given her a piece of his heart and she ached for more.They began to grasp at each other with each kiss, trying to get closer. They moved back into the room and over near the bed. Each kiss got hotter and more desperate, she wanted so much more from him now She began to shed him of his jacket and tie, then began to work on his shirt. She needed to feel his skin, just wanted to touch his flesh. She lost all her control and forgot totally the entire conversation of ten minutes ago, were she wasn't ready for this.

Angel was also beginning to loose his restraint. He knew Buffy had told him just minutes ago she wasn't ready and now she was practically ripping his clothes off. He stopped her "Buffy wait, you said you were not ready for this yet. Maybe we should slow down a bit, clear our heads, I don't want you doing something in haste.If we are together, I want it to be because you really want it." Angel was saying it but he was hoping she didn't agree. He did love and respect her, and god knows he wanted her, badly, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Angel, shut up and kiss me.You think I would do this if I didn't want it?" Buffy was certain that tonight, she would make love for the first time, and it would be with the man she loved.  
Angel smiled at her words and leaned down to kiss her. She parted her lips, inviting his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed they backed up to the bed. When Buffy felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her legs she fell onto it, pulling Angel down with her. Angel broke their kiss and looked into Buffy's eyes. " I love you." he whispered to her. " I love you too. So much." She said reaching up to run her hand over his cheek. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Angel trailed his lips down Buffy's neck and she moaned softly. With shaking hands she reached up and un-buttoned his shirt, tossing it aside when she was done. She leaned up and trailed kisses across his shoulders and down his chest.  
Angel reached behind her a slowly unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Buffy lay back on the bed, kicking her dress the rest of the way off as she did so. Angel swept his gaze over her body appreciatly. Noticing his gaze, Buffy covered her body with her arms, suddenly self-conscious. " Buffy don't." Angel said gently pulling her arms away. " You are so beautiful." He whispered. Buffy smiled at his words and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Before things got too out of control Angel pulled away. " Buffy are you sure you want to do this?" He knew she'd already said yes but he just had to make sure. He didn't want to make love to her now only to have her regret it later. " Yes Angel I'm sure." She said impatiently. " I just don't want you regretting this later." " Angel, I promise you I wont regret it. Now shut up and make love to me." She said and pulled him down for a fiery kiss.


	5. The Football Game

1

It was very late when Angel got Buffy to Cordy's house. She kissed him good night and walked over to Cordy's window and knocked lightly. She opened the window and Buffy slowly climbed in, she turned and gave a final wave to Angel. She was so tired she just put on some pj's and climbed in bed.

Cordy woke her early the next morning for cheerleading practice. Buffy was so tired, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She knows Cordelia would be mad if she didn't go to practice so she pulled herself out of bed, got dressed, and went to meet her friend for some breakfast. 

She got to the kitchen and sat down, put her head in her hands and sighed. Cordy stared at her for a moment and then laughed. "Ok, I have waited long enough. You have said zero since you got up. Give up the goods girl; I want all the nasty tidbits." Cordy sat next to her and poured a bowl of cereal.

Buffy sat up and smiled at her friend. She was so happy and just thinking about Angel made her feel warm inside. She held up the locket around her neck to show Cordy the gift he had given her the night before, "Angel gave me this last night, isn't it the prettiest thing you have ever seen." Buffy then opened the locket so she could read it.

"Wow, that's beautiful Buffy. He gave that to you last night? What else did he give you?" Cordy was saying this to Buffy, raising her eye brows up and down. Buffy just blushed and smacked her hand away. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Buffy poured her own bowl of cereal and began to shovel it in.

"Right, okay, I see how it is. When I had my first romantic evening with a guy I told you everything, now you're going to hold out on me. Maybe next time your out till all hours of the night with your guy doing god knows what, I won't be awake to let you crawl in my window." Cordelia said this a little snotty and turned to start eating her cereal.

"Alright fine, you big baby, I tell you what happened…just stop your pouting, your going to make your cereal even soggier." Buffy smiled at her friend and then proceeded to tell her of the most romantic and eventful evening she had ever had. They finished their breakfast and left to go to practice, giggling and comparing boyfriends the whole way. Buffy was so happy she thought nothing could ever bring her down again.

A few weeks had passed and Buffy and Angel were spending more and more time together. Buffy felt so good having a boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him. Her parents let them go on a few dates, to the movies, to dinner, and one even to play some miniature golf with a few friends. Hank and Joyce were so pleased that Buffy was happy and normal. She had not had any bad dreams or seen anything unusual since she and Angel started dating seriously and they thought his being in her life was a positive thing.  
It was getting close to the Christmas holiday and the school had one last football game before the vacation break started. Buffy and her friends were on the cheerleading squad and would be at the game tonight. Her parents planned a long weekend away, and Buffy was staying at Cordelia's house. She hoped that it would give her and Angel some quality alone time together. She said her goodbyes to her parents and headed off to the school for the game. Angel was driving her and she would meet the rest of the squad there.

It seemed as though the whole school had turned out for the game that night so the girls had decided to show off all their new stuff. They had been practicing so hard and were glad to be able to show off a little. They were doing all the cheers they knew and started to do pyramids and jumps of all kinds. Buffy was getting a little light headed after a few cartwheels and she felt somewhat queasy. She tried to shake it off, she knew the other girls were so excited to be showing off in front of the whole school and she didn't want to disappoint anyone. Just when she was suppose to spring up on someone's shoulders, Buffy felt lightheaded again and fell to the ground. She tried to get up and all of a sudden everything went black.

When Buffy woke up she was laying on the bench with all the girls standing over her and Angel at her side. "What happened?" Buffy tried to sit up and was aided by her boyfriend. "Are you okay Buffy? One minute you were cheering and the next you were laying on your back." Angel was holding her hand and asking her this with a concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and brushed her hand across his chin, "I'm fine, I felt a little queasy earlier but I think maybe it's because I didn't eat any dinner. I was too excited about the game I totally forgot to eat dinner." Buffy was trying to ease her lovers mind, but also trying to convince herself that it was nothing to worry about. "Well I think you have had enough cheering for tonight. How about if I take you to that dinner I promised you? You will feel better with a little food on your stomach." Angel sent her to the locker room to change and told Cordelia he would have her home in a few hours.

Angel took her to dinner like he promised and then they went for a walk in the park near Cordelia's house. Angel had been treating her like glass about to break all night and Buffy was getting very irritated. They sat down on a bench and Buffy had finally had enough, "Why are you acting like I'm about to break in half? All I did was faint for a minute, god you act like I died and came back to life of something." She said this very angrily towards him.

"I'm sorry Buffy; you just scared me a little. I don't want anything to happen to you and when I saw you pass out earlier, I thought my heart stopped." He was saying this to her with some much compassion in his eyes. She thought he might be close to tears and her heart started to break. She couldn't believe she was so mean just now and she grabbed him in a fierce hug. "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you Buffy, I love you so much." He was hugging her back with so much emotion. They began to kiss and console each other. He walked her to Cordelia's house and said goodnight.

Buffy and Cordy sat up for a while talking. Cordelia was worried about what happened earlier and Buffy did her best to try and convince her friend that it was nothing. They finally went to bed and Buffy fell asleep thinking about Angel and the conversation they had in the park.  
When sleep finally came to her, her dreams were not about Angel. She dreamed she was Buffy the Vampire Slayer and she was now living in Sunnydale. She was starting school and met her new watcher. It was strange in a way, but also familiar. She dreamed of meeting Giles in the library and meeting this funny boy on a skateboard. She dreamed of being in a graveyard and killing vampires.

Cordelia was getting very worried. Buffy had been sleeping all afternoon. They had gone to bed at the same time but Cordy got up and tried to wake Buffy several times to no avail. She had gone in to check on her several times and then decided to call Angel to come over and see if he could wake her.

Angel was worried when she called him and arrived at her house very soon after. He went to the bedroom and began to try and wake her. When he went in and saw her sleeping so peaceful, he hated to wake her. "Maybe we should just let her sleep. I think after last night's episode she needs the rest. She doesn't look like she is sick or anything." Angel thought she looked so beautiful lying there. "No Angel, maybe she's in a coma or something. I think you should try and wake her up now." He knew that Cordelia wasn't taking no for an answer and he went to rouse his beloved.

"Buffy, sweetie, its time to get up now. Hey sleepy head." She wasn't moving, not even a little. "Buffy, please wake up honey." He began to rub her arms and when that didn't work he got worried. He began to shake her a little, then more, then finally he began to speak louder, "Wake up. Buffy, please baby, wake up." He was pleading now. Finally he pulled her up off the bed and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and stepped in. The cold water was splashing down around them and Buffy began to cough. Angel finally released a deep breath and began smoothing the hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and began to smile at him.

"Angel, why are we in the shower?" was all she said to him. He started to laugh and then noticed an irate Cordelia standing in the doorway tapping her foot. "You gave us another scare baby. Cordy called me over because you wouldn't wake up. It's almost two in the afternoon and I had to drag you into the shower to wake you. Are you ok?" Angel was concerned but also trying to avert the evil stares he was getting from a pissed off Cordelia.

"Really, no I'm fine; I must have been really tired huh." She said to him as she got out of the shower. Cordy handed her a towel and said, "Never seen anyone sleep that sound before, I thought you were dead. Hence me calling captain America here" Cordy said jerking her head toward Angel then handing him a towel to dry off. Just then Buffy darted for the toilet and started to heave.

She flushed and then leaned back towards the wall. Angel and Cordy just stared at her astonished. "Well that was so not good." Buffy said as she began to stand. "Maybe I should lye back down for a while; my stomach feels kind of icky." Buffy walked out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom again.  
Cordelia stormed off after her, "oh no you don't missy, passing out, throwing up, and having to be heaved in the shower to wake you up. You're going to the doctor, it sounds like a case of I don't want what ever virus you have coming on and we should nip it in the bud now." Cordy handed her some dry clothes and walked out of the room. 

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders. "I don't think she's taking no for an answer, so you might as well get dressed and I will take you over to the doctors office." Angel kissed her on top of her head and walked out of the room.

Top of Form 1

0) window.locationthis.optionsthis.selectedIndex.value" namesidChaptersStory Index1. In the begining.2. Ch 23. The dance4. Buffy's Romance5. The football game.6. Surprise7. The talk8. Consequences9. Talking to the parents.10. The truth comes out11. to the clinic again.12. The decision13. Moving on14. Coming un-done15. Sleeping Buffy.16. Its Time17. Here comes the baby.18. Delivery19. Angel's angst. 

Bottom of Form 1


	6. Surprise

1

Buffy sat on the examination table in the doctor's office studying her nails. She had begged and pleaded with Angel not to make her go but he insisted. She needed to see the doctor and find out what was wrong so she could work on getting better. Buffy knew they were right, but the thing was, she was scared. For as long she could remember she had been afraid of going to the doctor. Something about the too clean rooms gave her the wiggins.

Her parents had always had to fight to get her to go. They even went as far as to bribe her, but she couldn't be swayed. She always put up one heck of a fight. She could remember one time where she hid under her bed for hours, listening as her parents searched the house for her.

But that was then and this was now. She had to be strong and get through this. Angel and Cordy were right. She needed to find out what was wrong so she could get better. She just wished that Angel had come in with her.

Just then the door opened, startling her out of her thoughts. Buffy looked up to see the doctor coming into the room. She shut the door and turned to Buffy with a friendly smile. " Hi Buffy I'm Dr. Calender." She said sitting in the chair next to the table. " Now, what seems to be the problem?" " Well, umm, I've been having dizzy spells, and the other night I passed out at the football game. Then this morning my friend Cordelia couldn't wake me up so she called my boyfriend. But when he tried waking me up that didn't work so he had to put me in the shower." Buffy said in a big rush. " I see. Has there been anything else? Like have you been throwing up a lot lately?" " Come to think of it Dr. Calender I have. Every morning I've woken up sick to my stomach. The smell of food makes me sick and brushing my teeth makes me throw up." " I see. Buffy, when was your last period?" " It was..." She trailed off. Now that she thought about it, it had been a while since she last had her period. She just couldn't remember how long it had been. " I'm not sure." " I see. Buffy are you sexually active?" Buffy looked down embarrassed. " Buffy its ok, you can tell me." Buffy looked up at Dr. Calender. " Yes." She said blushing.

Dr. Calender reached out and patted her hand. " Buffy, I want you to take a pregnancy test for me." Buffy looked at her shocked. " O...Ok." Dr. Calender handed her a cup and sent her to the bathroom.

Buffy shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't be pregnant. She and Angel were way too young to have a baby. Not to mention their parents would kill them. She shook her head to clear it. There was just no way she was pregnant. Stuff like that happened to other girls, not her. Besides, she and Angel used protection every time they made love.

Buffy filled the cup and walked back to the room and handed it to Dr. Calender. "Thank you Buffy. I'll just take this to be tested and I'll be right back." Buffy sighed. She hoped this didn't take too long. Dr. Calender came back into the room and sat next to Buffy. " We should get the results from the pregnancy test in about an hour." " So do you really think I'm pregnant?" " Its a possibility." Buffy looked down at her hands. " But I want to do other tests to see if its something else, just in case.

For the next hour Dr. Calender did a number of tests on Buffy. Everything came back negative. She did a complete physical and found nothing. Buffy was perfectly healthy. All they needed now was the results to the pregnancy test.

" Well Buffy, everything is perfectly fine. I'll just go get the results and then you can go." Buffy nodded and watched her walk out. She hoped this didn't take long, she really wanted to get out of here. She just wanted to know the results so she could go home.

Home. If the test was positive she was going to be afraid to go back there. She could hear her parents now. They would tell her that she was irresponsible and that she and Angel had acted rashly. They would also probably tell her that Angel would leave her. But she knew that wasn't true. Angel loved her too much, he would never leave her. She knew Angel would be by her side the whole way. They would get through this together. Just then Dr. Calender walked in the room, a grim look on her face.

Buffy walked out to the waiting room, a dazed look on her face. Angel jumped up when he saw her. " Buffy! I've been worried sick." " Angel." " So what is it. Do you have the flu or something?" " Worse." " What could be worse than the flu?" " Angel...oh Angel." She threw herself in his arms and burst into tears.  
" Shhh Buffy. What is it? You can tell me anything. Whatever it is I'll help you get through it. I love yo so much and nothing is going to change that." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and smiled at the love she saw there. What she was about to tell him would drastically change both of their lives completely. " Buffy, please tell me. You're starting to scare me here." Buffy took a deep breath and looked up at Angel. " Angel I'm...I'm pregnant.

**A/N: I've noticed that I've gotten over 200 reads but only two reviews. Please let me know what you think. I promise it will only take a few minutes of your time.**


	7. The Talk

1

Angel could not believe what Buffy had just said, "excuse me, what did you just say?" He asked again. "Yes Angel, the doctor said I was pregnant. So, what do we do now?" Buffy was now crying into Angel's shirt.

"Oh my god, haven't you people heard of safe sex? You know protection, not just for VD anymore; they make a lot of things now days. The pill, the ring, the patch, oh, and lets not forget CONDOMS!" Cordelia didn't get a chance to say anything else. Angel cut her off right there, "Cordelia, please, I don't think your snappy remarks are helping anything right now. Buffy has had enough drama today; maybe we should just take her home. Angel was getting very irritated with Cordy, and Buffy was now crying uncontrollably. He just wanted to get out of there. They decided to take Buffy back to Cordy's house and let her sleep awhile.

Angel dropped the girls off and told Buffy to call him later after she got some rest. Her parents were out of town until Sunday afternoon and he told her that he would pick her up later to talk. He had no idea what they were going to do. He thought that going back home and resting himself would help.

There was no way Buffy was getting any rest while she was with Cordelia. As soon as Angel dropped them off, Cordy started with a list of questions that made her head spin. Buffy did her best to answer her, but all she could think about was Angel and would he still want her after this. She knew he cared for her a lot but now that she was pregnant would he get scared and run.

Several hours had passed before she got the courage to pick up the phone and call Angel. He told her that he would pick her up in a half hour. She dressed and told Cordelia that she may not be back that night. If things got bad between her and Angel, she was going to stay at home for some alone time. Cordy understood and gave her friend a hug and told her to call when she knew something.

Buffy waited by the door for thirty minutes. She began to get very upset when Angel had not gotten there yet. Her mind was set to ease fifteen minutes later when she heard his car pull up and honk the horn. She grabbed her stuff, yelled to Cordy, and ran out to meet Angel.

The ride to Buffy's house was eerily quiet. No one said a word. Neither one knew what to say at the moment or even how to start the conversation. Buffy thought it best if she just waiting until they were not in a moving vehicle to begin this talk anyway. In the back of her mind all she could think was that he was driving her home to tell her he didn't want to see her anymore. Maybe he would say get rid of it and then leave me cold. She was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to her house. They finally pulled into the driveway and went in the house.

She opened the door to let them both in then ran upstairs to put her clothes away. Angel sat on the couch and waited for her to come back. She went to her room and changed into sweats. She at least needed to be comfortable if she was getting dumped today. She dressed and joined Angel in the living room. She sat down next to him and they both sat there looking strait ahead and not saying anything. They sat there for what seemed hours but it was only ten minutes. The tension in the room was building and Buffy could barely stand it anymore. She had to know what he was thinking. Was he going to be mad, was he going to hate her for letting this happen, and all she could do was fidget in her seat. It was very uncomfortable. She finally decided to break the silence, "Angel, I think one of us should say something before dawn comes and my parents get home." She had no idea how to start this conversation so she hoped he would. He turned and looked at her for a minute not saying a word but he had a sad loving look in his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach calmed a little and she gave him a small smile. "Buffy, I thought we were being careful, I just can't remember when it could have happened?" Angel asked her. "Well, I think it was our first night together. You do remember our night after the dance; it was the most beautiful night of my life. I don't remember us using any protection that night, do you?" Buffy then grabbed his hand in an attempt to ease the tension. "Yea, I remember that night, I could never forget it. I think you are right though, no protection that night. We were so caught up in the moment I didn't even think of it. How are we going to tell your parents?" Angel moved closer to her and put his arm around her now. She was feeling much better about this now. He was not telling her to get lost or accusing her of anything. She relaxed in his arms and began to think of how to tell her parents about everything.

They spent the next few hours discussing everything they thought they would do. Telling his parent and hers, and how they would deal with being first time parents themselves. They came to an agreement that they would keep the baby; they loved each other and felt that they could work it out together. Angel decided to stay the night with Buffy and wait for her parents to get home the next day. That night they talked about how to tell them about the baby.

They had some dinner and rented a movie. They settled down on the couch together and after twenty minutes, the both drifted off to sleep.

Buffy first dreamed of having the baby and she and Angel getting married. It was a fairy tale dream and she melted into it. She woke up in Angel's arms and snuggled further into him. She felt so warm and loved, that's why it was so easy to drift back off to sleep. She hoped to pick up her dream where she left off. As she began to fall asleep again, her dream started off a little different. She found herself in a grave yard once again. It seemed a little familiar to her and she began to walk around. She had a funny feeling something bad was about to happen. She had a creepy feeling and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Just as she rounded the corner of the path something jumped out at her. It was a vampire, she knew it was, and she reached in her jacket and pulled out a wooden stake. She fought with the creature; he was unbelievably strong but she somehow knew what to do. He lunged at her and she ducked out of the way. She kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a little but quickly recovered. He came at her again, showing those yellow eyes and baring his sharp teeth. She did a roundhouse kick and sent him flying back again. He landed on the ground with a loud thump and was stunned for a moment. She took the advantage and ran for him plowing the wooden stake firmly into his heart. He exploded into a cloud of dust and she jumped back when it happened. She twirled the stake around and put it in her back pocket, 'one down, fifty million to go' she said as she began to walk away.

This all felt so good, so right, like she was doing her job. She began to walk out of the cemetery and back towards the town. That's when she felt that familiar feeling again, like someone was following her. She quickened her pace but she didn't want to run. If  
Someone was following her she didn't want to let them know she was on to them. She began to walk down an alley. She knew who ever was following her would make themselves known soon. She walked a little faster, then spotted a high bar coming across two buildings. She jumped up, grabbed the bar and hoisted herself up in the air waiting for her stalker to come into view. It was only a minute or so before the figure immerged into the alley. She waited for her moment then swept down to knock her opponent off his feet. He landed face first into the pavement and she stood over him waiting for him to turn over and reveal himself. Just as he began to turn over she jumped back a little. She heard a noise in her head; it was loud like someone shouting at her. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound. When she opened her eyes she saw Angel staring at her. He had this look of sheer terror on his face.

"Buffy, I have been trying to wake you for ten minutes. I thought I might have to drag you into the shower again. You were fighting in your sleep and yelling something about one down a million to go. What were you dreaming about?" He looked terrible, like someone had beaten his favorite pet. "It's nothing sweetheart, just a little bad dream, nothing to get upset about." She reached up and caressed his face. He began to settle down and gave her a smile. They snuggled back down together on the couch and drifted off back to sleep.


	8. Consequences

1

As soon as Buffy fell asleep, she drifted back into   
the dream again. She hoisted herself up on an overhanging pipe and waited for the person following her to appear. When he appeared she swung down and knocked him off his feet, face down into the pavement. She jumped up and waited for him to make his move.

When he didn't move she reached down and grabbed the lapels of his coat. " Is there a problem ma'am?" " Yea theres a problem. Why you following me?" " I know what you're thinking, but don't worry I don't bite." His words shocked her. She backed up and let him get on his feet. As he got up she swept her gaze over his body. He was very handsome. He had spiky brown hair, soulful brown eyes, and an athletic build. He was very yummy she decided.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on him. He may be cute but he had been following her. He moved towards her and she dropped into a fighting stance. " Truth is I thought you'd be taller. Or bigger muscles and all that. You are pretty spry though." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. " What do you want?" " The same thing you do." " Ok what do I want?" She asked throwing her hands in the air in frustration. This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. " To kill them. To kill them all."

She gaped at him, trying not to show how surprised she was by his words. " Sorry thats incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a years supply of turtle wax. What I want is to be left alone." she snapped stalking past him. " Do you really think thats an option now? You're standing at the mouth of hell and its about to open. Don't turn your back on this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, tossing it to her. " You gotta be ready." " For what?" " For the Harvest." " Who are you?" " Lets just say I'm a friend." He said walking away from her. " Yea well, maybe I don't want a friend. He turned back around. " I didn't say I was yours." He said smirking at her.

Buffy awoke with a start. The man in the dream had looked just like Angel. She turned and looked at him. What the heck was Angel doing in her dream about Vampires? He had said that he wanted to kill them all. Did that make him a vampire slayer too? She snuggled down into Angel's embrace and fell asleep, questions of the mysterious Angel look a like filling her mind.

The next morning Buffy and Angel sat eating breakfast at her kitchen table. Her parents were due home that afternoon and they still hadn't decided what they were going to tell them. She put down her spoon and turned to Angel.

" We need to talk about what we're going to tell my parents." Angel sighed. " I know. Its just after today your parents are going to hate me." " They're not going to hate you." " How can they not? I got their little girl pregnant." " Sure they'll be angry but once they see how much we love each other they'll be ok."

Angel looked at her in disbelief. She could be so naive sometimes. " I just think we should be prepared for the worst." " Don't be silly. Everything is going to be fine." He gave her a grim smile. She really believed that everything was going to work out. He knew that when her parents got home she was going to be in for a rude awakening.

Later on Buffy and Angel sat on her couch watching TV. It was two and her parents were due home any minute. After breakfast they had went about their day, avoiding the subject of the pregnancy. Buffy didn't want to talk about it again until her parents got there. Just then they heard a car pull into the driveway, announcing Hank and Joyce's homecoming. Buffy tensed and reached for Angel's hand. " Here goes nothing." She whispered.

The door swung open and they both jumped up to greet her parents. " Hi mom, dad. How was the trip?" " Buffy, you're home...with Angel." Angel put his hands in his pockets and shifted nervously. If they didn't like the fact that he was here now, they defiantly weren't going to like what they were going to tell them.

" Hi Mr. And Mrs. Summers. Buffy wanted me here to greet you when you got home." " Isn't that just great. They were home alone doing god knows what." Hank muttered. Joyce hit him on the arm. " Thats sweet Angel honey." " Actually mom and dad, Angel and I have something we have to talk to you about." " Ok honey. Just let us put our stuff up and we'll come back down so we can talk."

Buffy and Angel sat back down on the couch to wait for her parents to come back down. Joyce and Hank hurried putting their things away. " What do you think they have to talk to us about?" " Buffy's probably having the dreams again." " You think so?" " Yes, and she wanted Angel here for support." They headed down stairs, preparing their- selves for news of the dreams.

Buffy and Angel looked up as her parents came downstairs. " Honey what do you need to talk to us about?" " Well..." Buffy looked at Angel and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. " You guys really aren't going to like this." " Its about the dreams isn't it?" " No mom its not. Its worse." " What could be worse." Buffy sighed. " Mom, dad...I'm pregnant."

Joyce and Hank sat in stunned silence. Finally Hank spoke up. " I told you if we let her see him something like this would happen." " Hank..." " No Joyce I'm serious. Hes irresponsible and he probably pressured her into sleeping with him." Angel bit his tongue to keep from going off on Hank. " Dad no. He didn't pressure me. I slept with him because I wanted to."

" Buffy you're not thinking clearly." " I am thinking clearly. Angel and I love each other." Hank snorted. " You're too young to know what love is." He turned to Joyce. " Honey call the woman's clinic and schedule an abortion for this week." " Dad I am not having an abortion. Mom please!" " Hank we should talk about this. She can have the baby and then give it up for adoption." " I'm not giving it up either." " So what, you're going to keep it?" " Yes." " Like hell!" " Buffy and I love each other and we'll make it." Angel spoke up.

" Yea right. You'll leave her as soon as she has the baby." I would never do that!" Angel said jumping up. " Why because you love her?" " Yes!" " You're only fucking sixteen years old. You don't know what love is." Hank said. " I think I do. Don't tell me how I feel for Buffy!" " You know what you are? You're a good for nothing little shit! I should have forbade Buffy from seeing you." Hank said getting in Angel's face. " Oh really? You think that would have stopped me?" 

Buffy stepped in between her father and Angel. " Guys...please.." She pleaded. She was so scared for Angel right then that she started to hyperventilate. She saw flashes of herself fighting vampires and she shook her head to clear it. Her pulse quickened and everything got fuzzy.The last thing she saw was the concerned look on Angel's face as everything went black.

Top of Form 1

0) window.locationthis.optionsthis.selectedIndex.value" namesidChaptersStory Index1. In the begining.2. Ch 23. The dance4. Buffy's Romance5. The football game.6. Surprise7. The talk8. Consequences9. Talking to the parents.10. The truth comes out11. to the clinic again.12. The decision13. Moving on14. Coming un-done15. Sleeping Buffy.16. Its Time17. Here comes the baby.18. Delivery19. Angel's angst. 

Bottom of Form 1


	9. Talking to the parents

1

When Buffy finally opened her eyes again, she was standing in front of the Bronze. It was the club that they had told her about at school. She decided to go in and check the place out, 'What could it hurt' she thought to herself. The music was good and there were lots of people dancing and talking. She walked around trying to find a familiar face. She walked up to the bar to see a young red headed girl sitting there. She talked to her for a moment before she looked up to the second floor to see the librarian; Giles was his name he had said. She told the red head she would be back and she climbed the stairs to talk to her watcher. After she reached the top of the stairs, everything got kind of fuzzy and she heard someone calling her name. She closed her eyes again but when she opened them this time she was laying in her bed with both her parents and Angel standing over her.

"Buffy, are you ok sweetheart?" She heard her mother say. "We were so worried. We almost called 911, thank god you woke up."

"I'm ok mom. Just got a little dizzy is all. Maybe I should just rest awhile." Buffy was hoping to get them to leave her alone for a while. She had told Angel she wanted to tell her parents but the minute they walked in the door all she wanted to do was run to her room and hide.

"Ok, rest now; we will discuss this later…maybe at dinner time. I think Angel should go home now and you should get some sleep. Buffy's mother was very worried. She wanted to call Dr. Price and ask him about her daughter's pregnancy and her taking the medicine for the dreams. Joyce then turned and grabbed her husband on her way out of Buffy's room, leaving Angel to say goodbye.

"Buffy, are sure you're alright. I hate to leave with everything the way it is now. If you are feeling bad we could do it later. I don't want to leave you but your parents probably want to talk to you alone first." Angel was holding her hand. "Its ok baby, I will be fine. Maybe you could come back later tonight, after dinner." Buffy wanted to assure him she was fine. She just wanted to get back to her dream. It was very intriguing and life in her dream seemed easier to deal with than this. "Alright, rest a while, I will be back around seven and we can sit down and talk to them again. If you need me, call me." Angel then dipped down to give her a kiss, then got up and left. Buffy rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

When Angel came downstairs, Buffy's parents were waiting for him. They sat at the dining room table and asked him to join them. He was very nervous and considered making a run for it since he was so close to the front door but the look on Buffy's mothers' face broke his heart. She looked so scared and shocked all at the same time. He slowly made his way in and took the seat closest to the door. "Angel, we aren't going to shoot you were you sit so you can calm your self." Hank saw the frightened look in Angel's eyes and was feeling slightly bad. "We are very concerned for you both though. We don't think that you have both thought this thru. You are both just teenagers and having a child is a very big responsibility. Have you thought of were you might live, how you will care for this child?" Hank may have felt bad but Buffy was still his little girl and he wanted to make sure they both understood that having a child would change their lives forever.

"Yes sir, we did sort of discuss that. I can get a job nights and weekends, and we were hoping we could maybe stay here until we at least finish school." Angel wanted to tell them that he and Buffy had talked about everything. They knew each other very well and nothing was going to stop them from having this family.

Joyce got up from the table and began to pace the room. Angel became even more nervous by this. Even Hank started to get frustrated at her reaction. Pacing back and forth, shaking her head but not saying a word.

"Joyce, please darling, your going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Hank tried to get his wife's attention. She turned and gave him an icy stare and began to speak in a low grumble. "Well Angel, how much do you actually know about Buffy? Huh, do you have any idea how sick she was as a child? Did she ever tell you about the permanent medication she has to take? Tell me Angel; have you any idea if this will hurt her or the baby? You have no idea what you are doing." The more she paced the louder she spoke, then she turned and stood in front of him, "You'll get a job, nights and weekends, ha, will you be able to afford to care for a baby and a sick wife? Angel just sat there petrified. He didn't know what to say or to do. What was she talking about? Buffy never said she was sick or took any kind of medicine. The only thing she ever said was she had lots of bad dreams as a child. "I don't understand, how sick is she, she never told me about any medicine."

"Joyce please, there are some conversations that Buffy should be here for. This I believe is one of them. We don't know what effects the medication will have on her or the baby, so let's wait until we consult the doctor first. Angel, maybe you should go home now. I will have Buffy call you when she gets up and maybe we can talk then." Hank didn't want to discuss anything more with Angel until Buffy was there. She would never forgive them if they told Angel without her knowing. With all that said, Angel couldn't wait to get out the door. He knew things wouldn't be easy but he had no idea that Buffy was keeping this huge secret from him. She had a lot of explaining to do later and he needed to think about how he would be able to react to it.

Meanwhile, Buffy lay in her bed trying to go back to sleep. She did hear yelling downstairs but could not make out what was being said. She desperately needed to get back to her dream and away from all this drama going on in her house. In the back of her mind she could hear the faint sound of music playing. She concentrated hard on the music and when she opened her eyes she was back at the Bronze.

She soon spotted Giles and walked over to him. She began to speak to him like she knew exactly what to expect. The banter went back and forth for a few minutes until Buffy noticed her friend Willow the red head, leaving with what she knew was a vampire. She quickly took off in the direction they left. She knew it was bad and if she didn't get to her friend in time she may be killed.

Top of Form 1

0) window.locationthis.optionsthis.selectedIndex.value" namesidChaptersStory Index1. In the begining.2. Ch 23. The dance4. Buffy's Romance5. The football game.6. Surprise7. The talk8. Consequences9. Talking to the parents.10. The truth comes out11. to the clinic again.12. The decision13. Moving on14. Coming un-done15. Sleeping Buffy.16. Its Time17. Here comes the baby.18. Delivery19. Angel's angst. 

Bottom of Form 1


	10. The Truth Comes Out

1

Buffy pushed her way through the crowd trying to keep up with Willow and the vampire. She was in arms reach of them when she bumped into somebody. " Excuse you." The girl said sneering at her. " Sorry." Buffy muttered. She brushed past the girl and made her way outside. She looked around frantically but she saw no sign of them. " Damn." She muttered. This was not good.

Just then the boy Xander came around the corner. " Hey Buffy whats up?" She grabbed his arm. " Xander have you seen Willow?" " No. Why?" " She left with a guy." " A guy? We are talking about the same girl right? Shy, little red headed Willow?" " Yes!" "Go Willow, scoring at the bronze!" " Xander we have to find her!" " Why?" " Because the guy shes with...I can't tell you." She said lamely. " Wait, he isn't a vampire is he?" Buffy gaped at him. " Because then you'd have to slay him."  
Buffy threw her hands up in frustration. " So you know I'm the Slayer? Was there a town memo or something?" " I know you _think_ you're the slayer. I heard you and the new librarian talking this afternoon." He shot at her. "Xander if we don't find Willow now they'll be another dead body in the morning." " You're serious." " Yes." " Then what are we waiting for?. Lets go find her." As Buffy followed Xander she heard somebody softly calling her name.

" Buffy? Buffy sweetie wake up. Angel's here and you're father and I need to talk to the both of you." Buffy opened her eyes and blinked. " Xander? We need to find Willow." Angel looked down at her confused. " We don't know anybody named Xander and Willow. Who are they Mrs. Summers?" Joyce looked at him with a grim expression on her face. Xander and Willow were two of the children who were at the clinic when Buffy was. The difference between them and Buffy was that they lived at the clinic and would for the rest of their lives.

Joyce looked down at her daughter with fear in her eyes. " Buffy are you having the dreams again?" Buffy nodded. " What dreams?" Angel asked. Joyce ignored him. " Why didn't you tell us?" " Because I knew you would wig out." " No we wouldn't have!" " What are you doing now?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. " You still should have told us!" " Plus, with finding out I'm pregnant and all it kinda slipped my mind."

Joyce leaned down and grabbed her shoulders. " It slipped your mind! How could it have slipped your mind?" " I don't know. It just did mom." " You're lying! You're just saying that it slipped your mind to make up for not telling us!" " No I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!" " I don't believe you!" Joyce said crossing her arms. " Fine then don't! I don't really care."

Hank grabbed his wife by the shoulders and pulled her away from their daughter. " Joyce honey, calm down." " How can I calm down?" " You have to. If you don't you're going to upset Buffy." "So?" " The baby Joyce." " Oh..." " Why don't we go call Dr. Pryce?" " Ok." " And Buffy?" " Yes dad?" " Why don't you fill Angel in on whats going on." Buffy nodded and watched them walk out her bedroom.

She turned to Angel and smiled. " So...did my parents talk to you?" Angel sat on her bed and smiled at her. " You're trying to change the subject." " No I'm not." " You are too. You forget how well I know you Buffy." He said leaning down and kissing her gently. She sighed. " Where do I start?" " How about with the dreams? They have your parents freaking out. What are they about?"

" I'm going to tell you everything Angel, but I want you to promise me that you wont say anything until I'm finished." " I promise."

She took Angel's hand in hers before she started speaking. " It all started when I was a little girl. I started having nightmares about vampires. But they weren't your regular nightmares. They seemed so real. Soon I was convinced that vampires were real and that they were hunting me down to kill me. Anyways, I told my parents and they freaked out. They took me to a shrink, Dr. Pryce and I had a session with him.

After the session, Dr. Pryce told my parents that he wanted to keep me there for further observation. My parents agreed and left me there for a week." Her voice caught and Angel squeezed her hand for support.

" I didn't understand why I was there, and although Dr. Pryce was nice, I was terrified. They did all kinds of tests on me and discovered that I'm borderline schizophrenic. Basically that means that I've created my own little world and when things get too hard in my life I escape to that world. Dr. Pryce gave me medications that worked fine until recently." She looked at Angel before continuing.

" I've started to have the dreams again. In them I'm what they call The Slayer. I fight vampires to save the world." She laughed a little. " I guess you could say I'm a super hero. In one of my recent dreams you were in it. I guess its because out here I consider you my rock. You save me from everything. Lately things have gotten so hectic here that I just want to keep having the dreams. My life there is a lot better than my life here. I just want to stay there. So what do you think? I bet you never thought you'd fall in love with a crazy girl." She stopped speaking and looked up at Angel to see his reaction. He didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at her in shock.


	11. To the Clinic Again

1

Angel sat there staring at her like what seemed an eternity to Buffy. She was getting nervous and began to doubt telling him anything. 'He must hate me now. He thinks I'm off my rocker.' She thought to herself. She began to fidget a little to try and get a reaction from him. He didn't move an inch, finally she had all she could take, "I knew it, see, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You think I'm nuts, don't you?" She got up from the bed and walked over to the window. She silently began to cry, she turned her back to him so he wouldn't see.

"Buffy wait, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just; I mean…..well it's all kind of surprising. You never mentioned any problems before. Now all of a sudden you have this condition that you take medicine for and you never told me anything about it. I thought we were closer than that. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me about any of this?" Angel was sorry but he was also hurt that she didn't tell him about her dreams or the fact she had to take pills for it every day. "I never wanted you to know Angel. I thought I had it under control. I thought hey, I can be normal, have a normal life with a normal boyfriend. I figured the pills had it under control, and I could handle anything that life could throw at me, you know. This summer though, when I went to Sunnydale with my mom, I had an episode. I dreamed one of those dreams again, and mom freaked. She cut our trip short and took me to the clinic again. They changed my pills and everything was right in the world again. I just never wanted you to think I was anything but normal. I love you so much Angel, I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me." Buffy turned to face him, tears streaking down her cheeks. Angel's heart broke at the sight of her and he got up to meet her. He put his arms around her and held her tight for a few moments. He whispered in her ear,"Shush, it's all going to be ok. I love you Buffy, nothing is going to change that. We just need to make sure the baby will be ok. I am worried about what carrying this baby may do to you. I want us to have this but not at the expense of loosing you. Shush, calm down baby." Angel wanted to hold her like this forever. He was freaked about the whole situation but he still loved her. "Why don't you lie back down for a while? I'm going to go talk to your parents about your doctors' appointment. I'll check on you in a little while ok." He walked her over to the bed, tucked her in, kissed her and left the room. Buffy closed her eyes and silently wished everything would be alright.  
Angel walked down the steps and into the kitchen where Buffy's parents were sitting. They were quietly talking but quickly stopped when they saw him enter the room. Hank pulled out a chair and motioned for Angel to sit. He sat down and let out a big sigh. "I think she told me just about everything." He stated not looking at either parent.

Joyce saw how sad he was. She had gotten to know Angel well over the last few months and she could tell he was very conflicted. "Angel, I'm sorry you had to learn about her this way. It's best you know everything though. I know you and Buffy care greatly for one another but ……….I can't help but feel scared. We don't know what this pregnancy will do to her or what her medicine will do to the baby. We can't take any chances, first thing tomorrow morning we will take her to the clinic. You can come with us if you like." This statement shocked Angel somewhat. He knew that he was part of Buffy's life now but they were now welcoming him after getting there daughter pregnant and changing all there lives forever.

Angel agreed to go with them the next morning. He told them how upset Buffy was that she had to tell him everything. He was very worried that she may slip back into her fantasy just to keep from dealing with everything happening. He made her a glass of water and went upstairs to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake her. He wrote her a note and laid it on her night stand with the glass of water. He needed to go home and think things over. He kissed her on the head and went down to say good bye to her parents. It was a cool evening and Angel took his time driving home. He was thinking over all the things that were revealed to him today. It was like a nightmare. One minute he was blissfully spending time with the girl he loved and the next minute he learned she had a dark secret. He still didn't understand why she would keep this from him. He had told her everything about his life. They had spent hours discussing dreams and fantasies, never once did she reveal anything remotely like what he found out. She said she fought vampires; where did that come from? He remembered her saying she was a hero, a slayer; wow she did have a good imagination. Then he began to think of the baby. What if she has to stop taking the medicine for the baby? Would that make her crazy or slip into crazed fighting girl? It was all so confusing. He reached his house and was glad to see no one at home. He took a quick shower and climbed into bed. Hopefully a good night sleep will help him cope with what was waiting for him in the morning.

The next morning Angel woke early. He wasted no time getting ready and headed over to Buffy's house. Her parents were waiting for him to get there and as soon as he arrived they left for the clinic.

The ride over to the clinic was a scary one for Buffy. On the one hand she was very glad that Angel was there with her, but on the other hand she was scared to death at what the doctor may say. She sat in the back seat with Angel's hand in hers not speaking a word. She glanced over to him every so often to be greeted with a smile. She could tell he was worried too but he seemed more together than she did. He would squeeze her hand every now and again to let her know he was thinking about her.

They reached the clinic and were promptly put in Dr. Price's office to wait. It seemed like hours before he finally came in and sat down. He smiled at Buffy and greeted her parents before walking over to Angel and extending his hand, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Oh, hi, I'm Angel. I'm Buffy's boy…..fiancé'." Angel stammered out. "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Angel. Now then shall we get to business? I assume that since you are all here we must have an urgent issue." Dr. Price was all business. He took his seat and opened up the file on his desk. "Yes doctor we do have an issue we must discuss and since it involves Buffy's boyfriend Angel, we asked him to join us." Hank was the one to speak first. "We have recently found out that Buffy is…. Well she is…..going to have a baby." Hank didn't know how to say it. He just wanted this all over with and couldn't stand prolonging it any longer. "I see. So you are here to find out about the adverse affects of her medication on the fetus. Please give me a moment, I need to check on the particular medication we now have her on." Dr. Price left the room but was back soon after. "It seems we may have a slight problem on our hands here. I believe that if Buffy decides to carry this child she may have to discontinue her medication. I have asked for Dr. Berkel to join us. She is the expert on these medications and I think she may be able to help in this matter." Just as he finished stating this there was a knock at the door and a young women entered. She was tall and skinny and by the looks of the white overcoat, also a doctor. "Yes Dr. Berkel, thank you for joining us, please take a seat. May I introduce you to the Summers' family and Mr. Angel of course." She extended her hand to each of them. "As you are aware Miss Summers has been on this medication for a few months now and as of recently she is with child. We would like to know the effects it would have on the fetus and what precautions we should take." Dr. Berkel sat down and looked to the family who was now staring at her. 

She smiled brightly at them, "Nice to meet ya'll. As I was telling Dr. Price a moment ago, we feel that Buffy should stop the medication if she plans on carrying this child. It is not good for a baby to be exposed to such drugs. If she eats properly and exercises, we may be able to help her condition with other less caustic drugs. I think she will be fine." The doctor smiled at Buffy and turned her attention to her parents. "I guess we should discuss the alternatives because Buffy and Angel both have agreed to keep this baby." Joyce finally spoke up. She felt better that Buffy could be helped without harming the baby. She thought that maybe this was her chance at a normal life for Buffy. She could have the baby and then return to the medication after. "Well if we are all agreed then Dr. Berkel and I shall work up a regiment for Buffy and get back to you as soon as possible." Dr. Price was satisfied and got up from his desk to usher the family out. As they all got up to leave, Buffy finally spoke. "Thank you doctors, I appreciate everything you are trying to do."

After the Summers left, Dr Price returned to Dr. Berkel's office. "Fred, can you put a list together of viable medications for Miss Summers? I need to get her started on alternatives as soon as possible. It may not be good for the child to be subjected to her current treatment for much longer." She smiled at him, "Of course Wes, I do have one problem though. I don't think that the other meds are going to be as effective as the one she is currently taking. If we don't watch her closely, she may slip into her coma state. The stress from the baby with all the hormones will be hard to balance. I am afraid if she does stop taking the current prescription it may not be good for her. If she makes it to full term the stress of the birth may push her over the edge." She was frowning now and Wesley didn't like it. Her smile could light up a room but when she frowned it was always bad. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I will discuss it with the family and let them decide."


	12. The Decision

1

" Yes I understand. We'll explain everything to her and get back to you with our decision. Thank you again for your help Dr. Price." Joyce hung up the phone and turned to Hank. " So what did he have to say?" " He said that the different medication might not be strong enough to stop the dreams." " That might not be so bad. I mean, she'll still be taking a medication so maybe they wont be like the others."

Joyce shook her head. " Dr. Price and Dr. Burkle don't think so." She swallowed hard before she continued speaking. " Theres something else. They think that the stress of the baby might be too much for Buffy. She could choose to close herself off and sink into the world of her dreams...permanatly. Hank, we could loose her forever. I...I can't let that happen. We can't loose her Hank! I couldn't take it if we did!"  
She burst into tears and fell sobbing into her husbands arms. " Shhh, everything will workout. It'll be all right. I promise." He whispered soothingly.

Buffy walked into the living room and stopped short when she saw her mother. " Mom whats wrong?" She asked concerned. Joyce picked her head up and looked at her daughter. " Nothing sweetie. Just my allergies acting up." She said wiping her eyes. Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at her mother. " Try again mom. That line hasn't worked since I was six."

Joyce sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that she was going to have to tell Buffy sooner or later, she just hopped that it would have been later. She wished she had some time to prepare. " Buffy, Dr. Price called." " And?" " Honey maybe you should sit down." Buffy did as she was asked and stared at her mother.

" Dr. Price said...he..he..." Joyce cleared her throat and tried again. " Dr. Price said that the new medications might not be strong enough for your dreams. You'll probably still have them." " Thats fine. The baby's safety is all that matters." " Yes but thats not all. You see, they think the stress of the baby might be too much for you." " Meaning what exactly?" "  
Meaning you could sink into your dream world forever."

Buffy sat in silence taking this all in. So she could sink into her dream world? It wouldn't be that bad if she did. She had already found herself wanting to stay there, so what did it matter if the baby caused her to?

Buffy looked up at her parents, her decision made. " Than thats a chance I'll have to take." " Buffy you don't know what you are saying!" " Yes I do mom. Besides, if I stick with the old drugs they'll be harmful for the baby."

Hank and Joyce looked at each other. " We know Buffy. We were thinking that maybe you should have..." " Not the abortion thing again! Angel and I have already told you that we are having this baby. NO MATTER WHAT!" " But Buffy you could sink into your dreams." " I don't care!" " Why?" " Because maybe it will be better than my life here!"

" You don't mean that!" " Yes, mom, I do. You and dad are always trying to tell me what to do and I'm tired of it! I can make my own decisions!" " We just think that having this baby is not a good idea considering what could happen." Buffy jumped up and glared at Joyce. " I am having this baby and nothing is going to stop me!" She shouted and stormed out the do


	13. Chapter 13

Joyce was beside herself. How could she let her talk get so out of control? She would make it up to Buffy somehow. Maybe this pregnancy could be a good thing for her daughter. If she was so determined to have this child and be with Angel, then maybe she would be stronger for it. She would encourage her daughter to be stronger, fight off the urges to dream off into oblivion, and maybe this could be a way for her to fight for herself. She decided to sit Buffy down and have a more calm discussion with her. This was a good thing she thought. They would talk and Joyce would make sure her daughter knew she would be there for no matter what happened.

Several days passed before Buffy would talk to her mother. She was very upset about their last talk and wasn't looking forward to doing it again. When she finally agreed to sit down with her mom, she was pleasantly surprised. It was totally different than the last argument and she actually felt much better afterwards. Her mom seemed to make a change of heart and Buffy appreciated the loving support she now felt she had from her parents. Her mother did however make her promise to visit the clinic on a regular basis, which Buffy wasn't to happy about, but she had everyone being so supportive she didn't have the heart to argue about it.

Dr. Price and Dr. Berkel had changed her medication and put her on a strict diet. They told her that soon she would be having a hard time following the diet, but for now she should try her best to abide by the doctors orders. Dr. Berkel convinced Buffy to join a teen support group at the clinic. It was a group of teens with similar problems as Buffy. Though she was hesitant at first, after two or three secessions with them she began to feel comfortable and even made a few friends there.

Everyone in the group had different problems but all were similar in some aspects. She found herself talking to Angel about the group discussions and he was happy that she had thrown herself into this without much of a fight. 

Before they knew it a few months had passed and Buffy was beginning to show signs that she was truly pregnant. She had gained weight and could not hide it anymore at school. She and Angel had decided to tell the rest of their friends about the baby; much to their shock most of them were not too surprised. Cordy had a hard time keeping a secret and most of the people they called friends already knew. Cordy was always supportive and Buffy loved her best friend. She had told her long ago about her medical condition and Cordy loved hearing about her dreams.

Buffy was content and had not had any episodes in months. She thought life was perfect at the moment. She was even beginning to get excited each week when it got close to the night she went to her meetings at the clinic. Though she loved her friends at school, these people seemed more like family to her. They all had issues yes, but they all worked together to get better. She found herself liking two of the small group the best and after the meetings was over, she and her two new friends talked a little more. One was a red headed girl named Willow and the other was Alexander. He was a funny guy and Willow was a little shy at first, but they both grew on Buffy and she found they had more in common then the rest of the group. They met more and more frequently during the week and Buffy was surprised at how well they got along.

One night the group was informed that a new couple was going to be coming to sit in on a session with them, it was going to be on the following week and the group was curious about it. The couple had been former patients of the clinic and was coming to tell their story to the group. The entire group was buzzing on the news and stories started to fly around on who it may be. Dr. Berkel had told them that the couple, Faith and William, had met at the clinic and fell in love there. Willow thought it was so romantic and Xander just thought that was weird. They finished up the meeting that night and everyone gathered in the parking lot outside to discuss it more. Dru, the girl they all thought was severely nuts, was totally freaking on the whole situation. She said she knew of the couple and couldn't wait to see the guy William again. She kept talking about the guy, she called him something different thought, Spike of something like that, and she wouldn't shut up. They talked a while longer then parted after getting tired of hearing Dru ramble on and on.

The week moved pretty fast. It was finally time for the meeting again, and Buffy was so excited to meet the guests they had coming. The group sat down together and patiently waited for the meeting to start. The couple was late, and the group began their regular talk. It was about fifteen minutes into the meeting when a knock was heard at the door. Everyone turned to watch the guest walk into the room.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew the girl who walked in. It was the same girl she saw in Sunnydale. The girl who stared at her intently when she was ordering food, why was she there. A creepy feeling came over Buffy and she began to sweat and feel dizzy. When Faith approached her she held out her hand and introduced herself, "Hey, I'm Faith, don't I know you?" Buffy began to freak, and when she stood up she felt even dizzier, and before she could say anything, she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself in the school library with Giles, Willow, and Xander staring at her in concern. " What?" She asked a little unnerved by their stares. " Are you feeling alright Buffy?" Giles asked her. " Yea why?" " Because you were just staring at nothing with a glazed look in your eyes Buff." " Sorry I must've spaced out for a minute there. I've been a real space cadet lately." Xander and Willow nodded in understanding.

" Buffy, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" " Sure G-man." " Xander I told you to never call me that again. " Giles snapped annoyed. " Uh- what were we talking about again?" " My run in with the mysterious Angel yesterday after noon when I was going to ..." She trailed off. She didn't want to mention Jesse. She felt guilty not having been able to save him. She knew that it upset Willow and Xander and she didn't want to do that. They had just met her a few days ago and already they were jumping on the bandwagon to help her.

" Right. And you said he mentioned something called the Harvest?" " Yes but this isn't the first time he mentioned it. He talked about it the night I met him." " O.K. I think I might have seen something on the Harvest in one of my books.

They spent the next two hours searching through Giles' books desperately looking for information. Suddenly Giles looked up in excitement. " I think I've found something!" He looked down and continued reading. " Oh dear." " Don't say that. That can't be good G-man." " Giles what does it say?"

Giles looked at Buffy concerned. " It says here: ' For they will gather, and be gathered. All that is theirs shall be his ... from the vessel pours life." He showed them the picture of a vampire with a star with three points on its head. He began reading again. " On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come." " Um Giles I hate to interrupt but that still doesn't explain what exactly the Harvest is."

" I was getting to that!" He snapped. " Some sixty years ago a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, and not just to feed." " He came 'cause this town is a mystical whoosit?"Buffy asked. " The Spanish who first settled here called it the Boca del infierno. Roughly translated, hell mouth. A sort of portal from this reality to the next. This vampire hoped to open it." " Bring the demons back." " End of the world." Xander stated.

Willow picked up where he left off." But he blew it. There was an earthquake that swallowed about half the town. And him too. Or at least there were no more vampire type killings afterwards." " And this Harvest thing is to get him out?" " Yes, like I said before he can draw power from the vessel as it feeds."

" So I dust any vamp sporting the symbol in that picture and no Harvest?" " Simply put, yes." " Any idea where this little get together is going to be held?" " They're going to the bronze." Xander answered for Giles. "Are you sure?" " All those tasty young morsels. How could they pass it up?" " Well since thats settled I'm going home." " For what?" " Supplies." She said smiling as she walked out the door.

Buffy silently made her way across the balcony in the Bronze. She almost didn't make it here tonight thanks to her mom suddenly growing a backbone. Thank god there was a tree outside her window. She looked down and saw Luke with a three pointed star on his forehead. " The vessel." She muttered. The vampire on duty heard her and pulled her to the middle of the balcony. He was distracted by Luke's actions and Buffy used that to her advantage. She slipped from his grasp and threw him over the balcony, where he landed in front of the stage. The room went silent.

" I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Luke looked up at her full of rage. " You!" " You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Luke's face broke out into a dangerous smile. I hoped you'd come." She did a back-flip off the balcony and landed on a pool table. She grabbed a cue and staked a vamp as it rushed her.

" O.K. Vessel boy you want blood?" " I want yours. Only yours." She leaped at him and slammed her fist in his face. He stumbled back in pain but in an instant he rushed at her again. She met his face again, with a round house kick. She pulled out her stake and rushed him but he blocked her with a blow to the face. She skidded in a corner, badly hurt.

Luke closed in. She kicked him fiercely in the chest,sending him flying into a wall. She saw her chance and went in for the kill. Just then she saw a vampire grab Xander. She grabbed a cymbal and threw it at the vamp, beheading it. She barely turned back around before Luke grabbed her in a crushing bear hug. She twisted in his grasp, everything was going black. " I've always wanted to kill a Slayer." He told her.

She went limp in his arms. Luke looked down at her and smiled. " Master taste of this and be free." He said leaning in for the kill. She hit him so hard he didn't realize what had happened. " How'd it taste?" She grabbed the cymbal stand and held it like a weapon. Just then she noticed a window. She looked at the window then looked back at Luke.

As he advanced she swung the cymbal stand at him. " You forgot, metal can't hurt me." He sneered. " You forgot something too." She saw a flicker of doubt cross his face. " Sunrise." She swung the cymbal stand and busted out the window. Luke screamed and ducked down. " Its in about nine hours moron." She grabbed her stake and slammed it through his heart. It was over.

She walked outside to the others. " I take it its over?" Giles asked. She nodded. " Good job." They started to walk away and as Buffy followed them she thought she heard somebody calling her name. She shook it off as just her imagination and followed the others out.

" Buffy can you hear me? Buffy?" Dr. Price turned and looked at Joyce and Hank. As soon as she had passed out he had called them. " I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Summers. I'm afraid I can't wake her."


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy's parents were sitting in a chair in her room. They were waiting for the doctor to come back in and tell them what could be done for their daughter. She had been in a catatonic state for nearly three days and they began to worry that she might not come back. Angel had come to visit but didn't stay long. When he heard Buffy had passed out he demanded to know what happened. He approached the new couple who had come to speak at the meeting and became angry and hostile when the girl and guy laughed the whole situation off. He began to go after the guy named William and had the girl Faith jumping on his back to rescue her boyfriend. Angel got in a few good punches before the orderlies ran in to break up the fight. Hank and Joyce just watched in amazement as Buffy's love tore after the people he felt responsible for her condition. They then realized just how much this guy cared for their daughter. He told her parents that he just could stand seeing her like that. He loved Buffy so much but seeing her just lying there helpless, broke his heart.

When the doctor finally came to talk to them, Joyce could not sit anymore. She had began to pace the room and mumble things under her breath. Hank was worried about Buffy and now his wife was starting to act a little crazy herself. Angel sat in the chair very silent after what had just occurred. All he could think about was getting Buffy back. He hoped the doctor had good news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers, please have a seat. I have been discussing Buffy's case with Dr. Berkel and we have agreed that in order to get your daughter back to a normal state….we must use another drug. Now under normal circumstances it would not be harmful if it weren't for the baby. We are not quite sure of the adverse side affects to the fetus. We may try a small dose and if that doesn't work, we may just have to wait it out until the baby comes." Dr. Price was trying to explain the seriousness of the situation without them getting frantic. Too late Buffy's mother broke out into loud sobs and Hank jumped up to comfort her. "Ok doctor; please just do what you can. We want Buffy back but not at the expense of hurting the baby. Let us know when we can try." Hank knew he had to be the one to talk, Joyce had totally broke down and was now crying uncontrollably. "Angel, are you ok with this? You do have a say in this. I know it's a lot to take in and you should know that we are concerned with Buffy and the baby." Angel was scared to death. He knew he wanted Buffy back but he didn't want to hurt his child. "I guess we should at least try. I mean as long as it won't hurt the baby…..I….I….I just want her back is all."

"Very well, I shall go and ask the assistance of Dr. Berkel. We will ready the medication and be back shortly." Dr. Price then left the room. They all went back to sitting down not saying a word.

There was a knock on the door several minutes later, when neither Joyce nor Hank made an attempt to get up to answer it Angel decided to. When he opened the door it was Mr. Giles. He was the therapist in charge of the group that Buffy had been meeting with. Angel was hesitant to let him in the room at first but after Joyce smiled at him and shook her head in acceptance he let the man enter the room. "I am so sorry about your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Summers. Buffy is a delightful girl and I have grown quite fond of her these last few weeks. I had a talk with our guest speakers and have found that one of them at least remembers meeting Buffy some time ago. It must have triggered some memory for Buffy causing this recent turn of events. Our guests have left the premises and do apologize for anything they may have done to cause you all any harm. Oh, and Mr. Angel, William says to tell you he is sorry for getting you so upset. He says that he has a habit of giggling when he is nervous and did not mean for you to take it the wrong way. He also said to tell you, nice right hook." Mr. Giles shook Angel's hand and handed Mrs. Summers his card, "Should you need someone to talk to, any of you, please do call me any time."

Angel thought that Mr. Giles did seem like a nice man after all. He settled back down into a chair near Buffy's bed. He held her hand and every once in a while he would whisper into her ear and kiss her hand. Joyce just sat there watching him; she thought this boy is so sweet, now I see why Buffy loves him so much.

It was so quiet in the room that when the door opened they all jumped in surprise. "Sorry to startle you but we have prepared everything and I think we should start the medication now." Dr. Price entered the room with Dr. Berkel following behind him. They had the nurse come in and start an IV on Buffy so they could begin to give her the medication. "Please Mr. and Mrs. Summers; this may take a few hours. You should go home and rest; we will call you if there is any change." "NO, I don't want to leave her now. What if she wakes up and I'm not here. I don't want her thinking we would just leave her like that." Joyce was frantic; she didn't want to leave her baby.

"It's ok Mrs. Summers, I will stay with Buffy. If she starts to wake up I will call you right away, I promise." Angel stepped up to Joyce and put a hand on her shoulder. Joyce grabbed him up into a fierce hug and Angel looked over her shoulder at Hank. He just gave him an approving nod then took Joyce from him and led her out the door. Angel turned to the doctors after Buffy's parents left, "Ok doctors, let's get started."

Buffy opened her eyes and stretched her body. She got up from bed and walked to the window. She looked out into the warm sun lit street, and then she smiled and turned to shower and get ready for school. She loved the view from her bedroom window. Sunnydale was starting to grow on her and she couldn't wait to get to school that day. She was going to try out for cheerleader. She bounced down the steps and into the kitchen to greet her mother before leaving for school. Her mother questioned her about wanting to be a cheerleader then she proceeded to tell her about her glorious time on the year book committee. She laughed at her mom then got agitated and told her that she wasn't her.

Things were going great that morning. She got to school, met up with Willow and Xander, then headed off to the gym for cheerleading try outs. She was so happy to be doing normal things again. She even met a new girl Amy, who was also trying out. That's when it happened, one of the girls out on the floor of the gym burst into flames and Buffy had to step in and help. She thought to herself 'wow, life on the hell mouth sure is interesting.' After the try outs and the girl bursting into flames they left the gym. Willow and Amy were talking to Buffy about Amy's mother. It seemed that her mother used to be head cheerleader at Sunnydale High years ago and Amy wanted to be just like her. Buffy thought that Amy seemed nice but there was something a little off about her.

The next day, they posted the new list of cheerleaders and Amy and Buffy were disappointed to find out they only made alternates. That's when Amy became scared and creepy. After a few days things got real weird. Something happened to Cordelia on day at drivers' ed. and Buffy got called as the first alternate to replace her. They went to the library after what happened to Cordelia to tell Giles what had happened. They discussed the situation and decided it must be a witch.

Giles thought that maybe Amy might be the witch and sent them to do a spell in Chem. Class to see if it was Amy. They mixed the potion and Buffy dumped it on her arm, it turned blue and they new Amy was their girl. "The test was positive, she's our Sabrina." Buffy said to them.

That night as Buffy lay in her bed she thought of Angel. The mysterious guy she met in the alley by the Bronze. Just as she began to drift to sleep she thought she heard someone calling her name.

Angel sat next to her, rubbing her hand and calling her name. The doctors said that after the first bag of medicine had been given he should try and talk to her to bring her out of her sleep. He patiently waited until the nurse came to replace the first bag of medicine, then he began to talk to her. "Buffy, please wake up. I miss you so much baby. I need you, our baby needs you here. Please come back to me." He began to sound like he was almost begging, and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Buffy please baby, come back here to me. I need you to wake up." Then he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He jumped up to get closer to her. "Buffy, open your eyes. Please, open your eyes for me."

She began to moan again, and then she squeezed his hand. "Angel" she whispered out his name. He smiled, "Yes, it's me. Open your eyes sweetheart, I need to see you, I need you to see me." She slowly began to open her eyes. She looked for him and when her eyes focused she saw his beautiful face. He smiled and began to cry. "Oh, thank god. I love you Buffy." She smiled and he lay on the bed next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel pulled Buffy close and kissed the top of her head. It was so good to have her back.

Just then Hank and Joyce rushed in. " Buffy! I'm so glad you're ok!" Joyce exclaimed grabbing her in a tight embrace. " Oof! Mom I need to breathe!" Joyce reluctantly let her go and sat on the edge of the bed. " How long was I out?" " About three days. Do you remember what happened?" " I think so. I was at one of the group meetings and Giles said we were having guests that day. When they walked in it was that girl from Sunnydale. Do you remember her mom?" Joyce nodded her head. " Well anyways when they walked in I jumped up and I guess I did it too fast because I got really dizzy. The next thing I remember is waking up in this bed with Angel pleading with me to come back."

Dr. Pryce and Dr. Burkle walked in. " Buffy, good to see you're awake." " Thank you doctor. Its good to be back." " Buffy while you were out we changed your medication. It had the effect we hoped for and so far hasn't had any effect on the baby." Dr. Burkle said in a big rush. " So what we've decided to do, Buffy, is change your prescription but we want you back twice a week so we can monitor its effects on the baby." " Ok I understand. Can I go home now?" Dr. Price smiled. " We want to keep you over night to be on the safe side and if nothing happens you can go home tomorrow." " Yay." Buffy said excitedly and hugged both the doctors.

Wesley and Fred laughed. " We'll leave you to get reacquainted but we'll be back to check on you later Buffy." She nodded. " Thank you doctors." Hank said shaking Wesley's and Fred's hands as they walked out. Buffy tightened her grip on Angel's hand and looked at her parents." " So, did I miss anything while I was out?"

After Buffy was released from the clinic the months flew by without incident. The medication was helping keep her dreams away and each trip to the clinic showed it having no effect on the baby. As the months passed it became more and more obvious that she was pregnant. While some people said they were happy for her and Angel there were those that passed judgement. She lost some friends that held her pregnancy against her and on occasion she would encounter strangers that said rude things to her about being a teen mother.

Although it hurt she tried not to let it get to her. It didn't matter what people thought. All that mattered was that she and Angel were happy. And they were. She thought herself to be herself to be extremely lucky to find somebody like Angel. A lot of boys probably would have turn around and ran when she found out she was pregnant. But not Angel. He was, for lack of a better word, an angel.

He was there for her through it all. He held her as she cried over the things people said, listened to her worries about the their ability to raise the baby, rubbed her back and feet, went for food when she had cravings, and did everything an expecting father would do. Buffy knew that if it wasn't for Angel, she probably wouldn't have made it through the pregnancy with out going insane.

Time continued to pass and before she knew it it was time for her final sonagram. As she lay back on the table waiting for Dr. Calender to come in she smiled at Angel. " Thank you for coming with me..to everything. I don't think I would have made it through this with out you." " Not a problem baby. I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world." He said kissing her quickly.

Dr. Calender walked in and smiled at the young couple before her. " How are you guys doing today?" " Good." " How are you feeling Buffy?" " Pretty good." " Any complaints or questions?" Buffy shook her head. " Ok then lets get started. While I know a technician usually does the sonagrams, since this is your last one, I couldn't resist and decided I wanted to do this myself.

She pulled Buffy's shirt up and spread the jelly on her stomach. Buffy jerked a little when the cold substance made contact with her skin. " Sorry. I still haven't gotten used to that." " That's understandable." Dr. Calender grabbed the wand and placed it on Buffy's stomach moving it around until a picture showed up on the screen. " Ok there's the head and the arms and legs. And you guys decided you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

Buffy and Angel nodded. " Ok the baby is doing fine. See you in a week if not sooner." She smiled at them and walked out. Angel grabbed Buffy's hands and pulled her from the table. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed. " Do I look horrible Angel?" " You've never looked more beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. " You think so?" " I know so." He said kissing her on the forehead.

Buffy was laying in bed a week later when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Heart hammering in her chest she got out of bed. That's when she noticed that both she and the bed were soaked. " Ok Buffy don't panic." Her parents were away for the night so she grabbed her phone and dialed Angel's number. " Hello?" he answered sleepily. " Angel...Its time." " Huh? Time for what baby?" " Time for the baby. I'm..." But she didn't get to finish. She dropped the phone in pain as another contraction hit.


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy was in terrible pain. She was hit with sensation like her insides were being ripped out and she found it hard to breath. The pain was the most excruciating thing she had ever felt. It hurt to breath, to move, and she just wanted it to stop. Moments had passed but it felt like forever, when finally it began to ease up and Buffy finally heard the muffled sounds coming from the phone she had dropped to the floor.

She remembered calling Angel and then dropping the phone in her agony. She quickly picked up the line to find that Angel had hung up. She must have scared the hell out of him and she felt a sudden sadness. She tried to dial his number again but got no answer. "He must be on his way." She muttered softly.

Her parents were not a home. It was Saturday and they had decided to drive to LA for the day. Buffy was not due for another week so they thought it was safe to take a day trip, plus Angel said he would stay with her. Angel on the other hand had not had a chance to get to the house yet. He woke that morning and showered to get ready but as he was getting dressed the phone rang and Buffy had startled him with the news.

When she dropped the phone to the floor he screamed her name for a minute or so but all he could hear was her whimpering moans and he knew she was in pain. He promptly hung up the phone, dressed, and got to his car as fast as he could. It was a twenty minute drive to Buffy's house but he made it in record time, running one red light, and passing stop signs like they weren't there.

After Buffy tried again to call Angel, she got up from the bed and gathered a change of clothes. She wanted to get cleaned up before going to the hospital. She slowly made her way to the shower and turned it on stepping in the hot water hoping it would erase the memory of the pain she knew she had and she knew was coming again.

As the hot water cascaded down her she felt her muscles start to tighten again and knew another contraction was about to start. It came on hard and she screamed in pain. Doubled over in the shower, she had no support to lean on and she crouched down to the bottom of the tub. It started to subside and she tried to steady herself as she got out of the shower. Her mind was racing and she began to panic wondering why Angel had not gotten there yet. She wrapped a towel around her as best she could and sat on the toilet with her head in her hands and she began to sob.

"Why did I do this? I am not ready to be a mom. What am I doing?" Buffy said out loud to no one. She started to cry even harder as she heard Angel's car pull into the driveway. The front door flew open downstairs and she heard him running up the steps.

"Buffy…..Buffy….Where are you?" Buffy could hear the panic in his voice and her heart broke at what this was doing to him.

"I'm here." She said from the door of the bathroom.

"Oh god Buffy, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you fell or something. I am not leaving you alone for one second." He grabbed her in his arms kissing the top of her forehead. She was still lightly sobbing but she felt safe in his arms and she began to relax.

"Let's get you dressed" He said to her as he led her back to her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders and led her to his car. He

fished his keys out, opened the passenger door and helped her inside. Just as he was getting

behind the wheel another contraction hit Buffy. He started up the car, peeled out of the driveway

and sped towards the hospital.

" Angel!" Buffy cried gripping his arm in fright. " I'd like to make it to the hospital

in one piece" " Right sorry." He slowed down but now he was going too slow." " Not that slow!"

She said hitting his arm. " At the rate you're going I'll be having the baby in the car!" " Sorry."

He said grinning sheepishly. Buffy smiled and shook her head. " Its ok."

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, and thankfully Buffy only had one

mild contraction. When they got to the hospital Angel pulled into the ambulance zone. Two

interns were on break so he rolled down the window and called to them. " My girlfriend is in

labor. Can you help us please?"

The intern closest to the door rushed inside and brought out a wheel chair. He

opened the passenger door so Buffy could get out and helped her to sit down. " Thank you."

"You're welcome miss." He turned to Angel. " You go park the car and I'll take her to the check

in desk." Angel nodded and drove off to find a parking space.

When Angel walked in the hospital ten minutes later he was upset to see Buffy

still waiting to be helped. " Hey. Why aren't you being helped?" " The nurse at the counter told

me to take a number and wait my turn." " I'll take care of this." He wheeled Buffy to the counter

and cleared his throat to get the nurse's attention. She ignored him. " Excuse me? Excuse me!"

The nurse walked up to them annoyed. " Can I help you?" " Yes, my

girlfriend is having a baby." " I can see that. But like I told her you have to wait your turn."

"You don't understand, she's in labor right now." The nurse was about to argue her point when

another contraction hit Buffy hard.

" Ow!" She whimpered holding her stomach. The nurse walked over and

looked at her concerned. " Has your water broken yet honey?" Buffy nodded. " How long ago

was that?" " I'm not sure. I woke up and discovered I was soaked and figured my water had

broken." " How long ago was that?" " About an hour and a half, maybe two."

" Ok sweetie we're going to get you up to a room right now." She

motioned for a passing intern to come over. " Can you take miss..." " Summers." " Can you take

Miss Summers to a room in maternity please?" The intern nodded and wheeled Buffy away.

Once Buffy had gotten settled into her room Dr. Calender came in

to check her over. " How are you feeling Buffy?" " Nervous, excited, scared." Jenny smiled at

her. " That's completely understandable. Well your chart says your contractions are ten minutes

apart. I'm gonna check to see how dilated you are." Angel kept his eyes on the floor as she put

Buffy's legs in the stirrups and checked her out.

" Well your coming along nicely. You should be ready to deliver in the

next four hours or so." " Four hours! Isn't there something she can take to speed it along?"

Angel asked. Jenny smiled. " No. This kind of thing we have to let happen naturally." Angel

nodded. " Buffy I'll be back in about an hour to check on your progress. In the meantime I suggest you relax."

After Dr. Calender left the room Joyce and Hank walked in. " How are you

feeling sweetheart?" " Ok I guess. I just want to get this over with." " What did Dr. Calender

have to say?" " My contractions are ten minutes apart and that I should be ready to deliver in

about four hours. She said that for right now I should just sit back and relax, but I'm one hundred

percent sure I'm not gonna be able to do that."

" We're all here to help you get through this honey." Hank said taking her

hand. " Yea Buffy. Just watch some tv and before you know it, it will be time to have the baby."

" I hope you're right mom. I hope you're right."

Nearly five hours had passed and Buffy still wasn't ready to deliver. During

the wait Angel did everything in his power to keep Buffy comfortable. He rubbed her feet, got

her ice to chew, and held her hand when the contractions came. Having Angel in the room had

defiantly kept her sane.

" How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked rubbing her belly. " Anxious. I just

want to get this over with. I want to see our baby so bad and all this waiting is driving me

crazy! Angel laughed. " I'm sure it wont be too much longer now baby." " It could take another

day. When mom had me she was in labor for sixteen hours." " But every person is different

Buffy. You're right. Maybe it wont be too much longer now." She said hopefully.

Two hours later and Buffy had finally reached ten centimeters. It was finally

time to have the baby! Dr. Calender moved Buffy to delivery while Angel got changed into

scrubs. When he came into the room they had Buffy propped up on pillows with her legs in the

stirrups. Dr. Calender took her position on the stool and Angel grabbed Buffy's hand.

" Ok Buffy when I tell you to I want you to push. Push!" Buffy griped Angel's

hand as she pushed with all her strength. " Good Buffy. Again." Buffy pushed again, her tiny body

straining from the effort. " I see the head. Hold on for a minute Buffy."

Buffy fought her body's urge to push. " Good Buffy. Now one big push should

do it." Buffy squeezed Angel's hand and pushed down with all her might. " Wait the umbilical

cord is wrapped around the baby's neck! Stop pushing Buffy."

" I can't it hurts too much!" " You have to Buffy. If you don't the baby could

strangle. " Come on baby you can do it." Angel said. Buffy clamped down, stopping herself from

pushing. Jenny reached down and gently removed the cord from the baby's neck. " Ok I removed

the cord. You can push now." Buffy gave one final push and fell back on the bed, panting from

the effort.

Dr. Calender reached down and pulled the baby the rest of the way out. " It's a

boy!" She exclaimed. " A boy? Baby we have a son!" Angel said turning to Buffy. When he did

he saw she was laid back with her eyes closed. " Buffy? Buffy!" he exclaimed shaking her. But

she didn't respond. She just lay there unmoving as the baby cried in the back ground.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update. Life just got in the way. If you read my other stories I should be updating them soon.

Chapter 19

It has been nearly one month since Buffy gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The birth had proved to be too much for Buffy to handle and just as Connor came into this world Buffy left it.

The doctors tried to explain to both her parents and a terribly distraught Angel that she had slid into a self induced coma and only she could bring herself out of it. They moved her to a private room at the clinic and waited about a week to start changing her medication. The doctor said she needed time for her body to mend after child birth but after she was healthy enough to withstand the medication they would start.

Angel was in a terrible state himself. He tried to be upbeat in front of his and Buffy's parents but when he was alone he always broke down into a heap of sobs over the loss of his beloved. He spent his time equally between his house and Buffy's. He wanted to make sure Connor knew who both his grandparents were and let them spend as much time as they wanted with the child. He needed the help anyway, he was a first time dad and changing diapers and bathing an infant wasn't a course they taught in school.

His and Buffy's parents tried to keep him busy enough not to have to think about his love being in a coma in the clinic. His days were filled with caring for the baby and talking with his parents but at night when everyone was asleep he stayed awake trying to think of ways to bring Buffy back to him. He thought about what she was missing seeing her child grow, and grow he was. Just the first month was life changing for the whole family. Things like regular routines of school, work, and even play were put on hold or changed to accommodate the infant. Angel knew that their lives would never be the same.

The only thing that kept Angel from falling into a pit of depression was the thought of the new medication helping Buffy. He waited anxiously for the doctors to begin. He thought that if she would just wake up long enough for her to see their child she would never want to go back to her fantasy life again. He loved her and he knew she loved him, and he thought that would be enough to keep her here with him but he must have guessed wrong. He couldn't understand what kept her going back to that fantasy life. He hoped that one day when she was better she would tell him of the life she created in her dream world.

Buffy was lying in her bed with her eyes closed but she was awake. She could feel the sun warming her face thru the window and the cool morning breeze sweeping across her skin. Things had been quiet in her little town of Sunnydale recently but in the back of her mind she could remember the faint feeling that she was missing someone. It had been over a week since her nightmare and her memory was slowly fading but she could still feel its affects. She tried her best to push all those feelings deep down and get on with her life. She was the Slayer and small things like bad dreams were the least of her worries. Her alarm clock sounded and she could hear her mother moving around down stairs. She finally opened her eyes and welcomed the new day.

She got ready for school and headed off to meet with Giles before homeroom as usual. During the day she could feel herself getting more and more depressed. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that was making her so miserable. That evening she ventured to the Bronze with Willow and Xander. She sat at the table with Willow and they both watched Xander clumsily parade around the dance floor. If she weren't so depressed she would have found it very amusing but right now nothing was helping to raise her spirits. Willow could tell something was bothering her friend,"Ah the fumigation party. It's an annual tradition. The closing of the Bronze for a few days to nuke the cockroaches….its a lot of fun." Buffy quietly says, 'oh'. "What's it like were you are?" Willow says with a smirk on her face.

Buffy broke her deep thoughts as Willow talked to her. She didn't notice that she had been staring into her drink and not paying much attention to her friend sitting across from her. "Hun, oh sorry, I was just thinking about……….things."

"So were talking about a guy?" Willow said back.

"Not exactly a guy, for us to have a conversation about a guy there would have to be a guy for us to actually have a conversation about…..is that a sentence." Buffy stammered out. Willow smiled at her friend, "You lack a guy." She stated flatly.

"I do, which is fine by me most of the time but…?" Buffy didn't know how to answer that back.

"What about Angel?" Willow said with a little enthusiasm.

"Angel, yea I can just see him in a relationship, 'Hi honey, your in grave danger…see you next month." Buffy said a little too sadly.

"Yea, he's not around much….its true." Willow said to her friend sadly.

"Yea, but when he is around, its like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how that is with some guys?" Buffy said to Willow dreamily.

"Oh yea." Willow said while her eyes floated to the dance floor in search of the guy she loved.

Just then Xander came walking up to the table. "Wow that Cordelia is a regular breath of vile air. So, what are you two vixens up to?" He said as he approached.

"Just sitting here watching our baron lives pass us by." Willow said as she looked down at her feet. "Oh look….a cockroach." Then she smashed the insect with her foot.

"Whoa stop this crazy whirligig of fun…I'm dizzy." Xander said back to them with a stern look on his face.

Buffy then got up from the table. "Alright, now I'm infecting those nearest and dear to me. I think I'll call it a night." Buffy said as she grabbed her things to leave.

Willow piped up suddenly, "Oh, don't go." As she looked to Xander for help in keep their friend from leaving. Xander took her que, "No, its early…..we could uh, dance of something." He stammered out quickly.

Buffy looked at both of them sadly and said simply, "Rain check….goodnight." And she walked away. As she passed the stairs she felt a familiar sensation but when she turned to look there was no one there. She walked out of the Bronze and down the street towards her house. She only got a few blocks before her slayer senses began humming and she knew she was being followed.

She was agitated and depressed and she didn't feel like being hounded by the undead tonight so she stopped walking and decided to deal with the nuisance.

"Its late, I'm tired, and I don't want to play games. Show your self." She stated angrily. Just then the vamp descended behind her and she spun around with a stake in hand ready to dust him. He pushed her back and she was grabbed by another vamp by her side then a third appeared. The pulled her into a nearby alley and she started to get worried.

"Ok…..ok, I don't want to have to fight all three of you." Buffy began to say just as the pulled her up against the fence. Two vamps held her arms and the third one stared to walk up to her slowly in game face. He intended to drain her dry and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster the closer he got. She strained against her two captors but it was of no use, she was trapped, and apparently she was about to die.


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy's eyes widened as the vampires came in for the kill. She prepared herself for the pain of fangs entering her flesh but nothing came. "Good dogs don't bite!" A voice growled and yanked the vampire away from her. Buffy kicked the remaining vampires away and looked at her savior.

Angel! She was surprised and delighted to see him but She didn't have any more time to ponder him saving her because at that moment the three vampires rushed them. Angel fought by her side, helping her to knock the vampires back.

Suddenly Buffy saw a flash of steel as one of the vamps ripped a spike off the fence and lunged at Angel. "Look out!" She shouted. But she was too late, the vampire succeed in slashing Angel across the ribs. She kicked away the vampire she was fighting and grabbed Angel's hand.

"Run!" They flew down the street, not stopping until they reached her house. "Get in! Come on!" She yelled, yanking open the front door. They rushed inside and as she shut the door behind them one of the three leapt at her. She slammed the door, smashing its hand, and quickly locked it

"It's all right. A vampire can't come in unless it's invited." "I've heard that before, but I've never put it to the test." She turned to him, remembering that he was hurt. "I'll go get some bandages. Take your jacket and your shirt off." She instructed. He followed her into the kitchen, shedding his shirt as he went.

When she turned and saw his bare back her heart flipped in her chest. She admired the muscles in his arms and back, he was very yummy indeed. "Nice tattoo." She stuttered when he turned to look at her. She opened the bandages and began to tend to his wound, all the while ignoring the tingling she felt from touching his bare skin.

"I was lucky you came along tonight. How did you happen to come along?" "I live nearby. I was out walking." "So you weren't following me? I kinda had this feeling that you were." "Why would I do that?" He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth." "You tell me. You're the mystery guy who appears out of nowhere."

She laughed a little. "I'm not saying I'm not happy about it _tonight_. But if you are hanging around me I'd like to know why." She finished bandaging his wound and stood up. "Maybe I like you." She stared up at him in wonderment.

As she gazed into his eyes she suddenly got the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She started to feel lightheaded and the room began to spin. She quickly reached out and grabbed on to Angel to steady herself.

"Buffy are you ok? Buffy!" She shook her head. The last thing she saw was Angel reaching out to catch her before her world went black.

Angel sat next to Buffy's bed griping her hand. He prayed everyday that there would be some kind of change but so far nothing had happened. Connor was growing up so fast and Buffy was missing all of it.

"Buffy, love, please wake up. Connor is growing so fast and he needs his mommy." His voice cracked and he paused. "I need you Buffy. I can't do this without you." He laid his head on her bed as tears slid down her face. At that moment something amazing happened. Buffy squeezed his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Angel waited anxiously for the doctors to enter the room. He was still grasping Buffy's hand hoping she would squeeze it again or better yet open her eyes.**

**When he got no other responses his world began to crumble and the tears he had so vigilantly held back began to trickle down his face.**

"**Please wake up Buffy. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need you baby, I need you to help me with Connor, to be with me to raise him. Please Buffy, come back to me."**

**He laid his head across her chest and began to openly sob. He failed to notice the audience that was standing in the doorway behind him.**

**Dr. Price and a few nurses had come to check on the alert that had sounded and had stopped just short of entering the room when he was pleading his case to the comatose woman lying in bed.**

**Wendy, the nurse in charge that day, thought her heart was breaking and she couldn't stop the tears that were streaking down her face. Dr. Price gave her a warm smile and she wiped the tears away and entered slowly into the room.**

"**Angel, Dr. Price is here. Did something happen with Buffy?" She tried to sound normal when she spoke but her voice with crackling with the tears she had just shed for the broken man.**

**Angel sat up trying to wipe his wet face as he spoke to the doctor.**

"**Yes, I was talking to her and she squeezed my hand. I tried to get her to do it again but….."Another tear rolled down his cheek and he looked away from the doctor. He wiped his face and tried to compose himself before addressing them again.**

"**Is that a sign? Maybe she heard me and is trying to tell me something." You could hear the pleading in his voice and the Doctor wanted desperately to give him good news.**

"**I'm sorry Angel, I know you wanted to hear something positive but in all likelihood it was just a muscle spasm. The body has natural reflexes and her squeezing your hand was probably just her body flexing from non-use. I wish I had better news for you."**

**The doctor gave Angel a soothing pat on the shoulder and left the room pulling Nurse Wendy with him. **

**Several weeks had passed since that day and Angel's visits had become less frequent. He was having a hard time trying to take care of Connor, work, and go the hospital to check on her.**

**His heart broke every time he walked into the room and watched her lay limply in that bed knowing there was nothing he could do to bring her back to him. **

**Every visit caused him pain and the nightmares lasted days after. So his visits went from daily to weekly, then gradually he was scarcely going but once a month.**

**Buffy knew she was in love with Angel but she desperately tried to push those feelings aside once she found out he was a vampire.**

**It was wrong, for her to feel this way about a vampire but she couldn't deny the way her eyes lit up upon seeing him and the butterflies that beat wildly in her stomach every time he was near.**

**So that night when she saw him in the library talking to Giles her mind began to race with possibilities. Could he be coming to ask Giles' permission to be with her? No, maybe he just wanted to help her in her fight against evil.**

**Her entire world crumbled to the ground upon hearing that she was going to die. Why? Why did she have to be the Slayer? No, no way was she going to let this happen. And he knew; Angel knew that she was going to die. Why was he here, did he tell Giles about the prophecy?**

**No she wasn't going to die. She could quit, that's it, she quit. Let them find someone else to fight the things that go bump in the night. She was tired of being the freak that roamed the cemeteries and came home every night covered in demon blood and dust.**

**It was crazy, all of this was just nuts, and as she resolved herself to truly quit this surreal life a fake laughter escaped her lips drawing the attention of the two discussing her doomed life.**


End file.
